Nosso Cupido Particular
by lininhaaa
Summary: A inveja é um dos piores sentimentos do mundo."Foi isso que Sakura e Sasuke aprenderam. Agora, terão fazer de tudo para contornar esse sentimento, mas quando se tem um cupido particular, as coisas parecem melhorar.
1. Sinopse Completa

**~*~*~*~**  
Inveja: Desgosto, ódio ou pesar por prosperidade ou alegria de outrem; Desejo de possuir ou gozar algum bem que outrem possui ou desfruta.  
Amor: Sentimento que impele as pessoas para o que se lhes afigura belo, digno ou grandioso  
Inocência: Singeleza, ingenuidade; Estado de pureza;  
**~*~*~*~**  
"A inveja é um dos piores sentimentos do mundo. Quando esse sentimento invade o a vida de um casal, tudo se torna mais difícil..."  
Foi isso que Sakura e Sasuke aprenderam. Agora, terão fazer de tudo para contornar esse sentimento...  
Terão que aprender a confiar um no outro... Terão que aprender a colocar a confiança e o amor acima de tudo...  
Mas quando se tem um cupido particular, as coisas parecem melhorar!  
**~*~*~*~  
Fic SasuSaku/SakuSasu – Universo Alternativo [U.A.]**


	2. Capítulo I

Brigas e mais brigas... Essa era a vida de Sakura e Sasuke Uchiha!

Há exatos 4 meses, as coisas andavam complicadas para o jovem casal. As discussões eram freqüentes e sempre pelo mesmo motivo: Karin, a sócia de Sasuke.

Casados há 5 anos, moravam na cidade de Konoha, umas das cidades mais nobres do Japão. Ambos tinham carreiras promissoras: Sakura era uma médica, proprietária de uma das clínicas de ginecologia mais conhecidas do Japão. Sasuke era um advogado bem sucedido, com um escritório particular no centro da mesma cidade.

Eles tinham tudo para serem felizes, mas não era bem assim que eles pensavam...

- Mas que droga, Sakura! Você só pode estar ficando paranóica! - Gritava ele de frente para a esposa. – Você está ficando cada dia mais irritante!

Ela nada respondeu, apenas subiu as escadas correndo e fechou a porta do quarto de casal.

O que eles não sabiam era que um garotinho, chamado Hiro, escutava atentamente aquela discussão atrás da porta da sala..

Quem era Hiro?! Ele era o tesouro da família Uchiha. Um menino de aproximadamente 4 anos de idade. Hiro tinha cabelos negros, herdados de Sasuke e duas pequenas esmeraldas, estas herdadas de sua mãe.

Ele era o equilíbrio e o confidente dos próprios pais.

O menino, apesar da pouca idade, sabia que as discussões freqüentes dos pais não significavam um bom sinal.

Hiro lembrou-se do que sua colega de classe, Yuki, lhe contara sobre seus pais. _" Foi assim que o papai e a mamãe da Yuki-chan se separaram..."_

O menino viu seu pai impaciente na sala. Sasuke estava jogado no sofáe havia retirado a parte de cima do terno e afrouxado um pouco a gravata, tentando acalmar-se um pouco.

Ele odiava brigar com Sakura, mas já fazia algum tempo que ela estava possessiva. Sabia sobre os sentimentos de Karin desde a faculdade, mas não entendia a implicância de sua esposa para com a mulher.

Era certo que Karin odiava Sakura e dava investidas descaradamente na frente dela, mas Sasuke nunca deu um pingo de esperança para Karin.

Hiro, pouco a pouco, aproximou-se do sofá onde o pai estava. Sasuke permaneceu de olhos fechados e com sua respiração alterada tamanho o nervosismo.

- Papai... – Hiro sacudiu o braço do pai, chamando sua atenção.

Sasuke ao sentir o toque e ouvir a voz do filho, abriu seus olhos e encarou as duas pequenas esmeraldas de Hiro. Ele culpou-se por ver que os olhos dele pareciam assustados e marejados... Provavelmente, Hiro teria ouvido a discussão dele com Sakura.

- Sim, Hiro... o que você quer!? – perguntou o Uchiha, tentando acalmar sua voz.

- Vocês brigaram de novo... – comentou o menino, enquanto fitava o chão. – Vocês não se gostam mais?!

Sasuke pareceu surpreso com a pergunta do menino, mas tentou ser o mais natural possível. Ele levantou o filho, fazendo com que o menino sentasse em seu colo. Hiro, por sua vez, apenas encostou a cabeça no peito do pai, apertando levemente a blusa social que o moreno usava.

Sasuke e Hiro permaneceram por algum tempo calados. O único ruído ouvido era alguns pequenos e discretos soluços vindos por parte do pequeno.

Depois de um longo suspiro, Sasuke disse:

- Todos os adultos brigam, Hiro... – murmurou Sasuke. – mas não é por causa disso que eu deixei de amar sua mãe. – Sasuke viu Hiro apenas abaixar um pouco a cabeça e assentir, quase que imperceptivelmente.

De repente, o som do telefone ecoou pela sala silenciosa, fazendo o Uchiha soltar um suspiro de descontentamento. Levantou-se e colocou o pequeno no chão, para depois, dirigir-se para o telefone.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura estava deitada na cama de casal que, durante esses 5 anos, dividira com Sasuke.

Ela o amava mais que qualquer coisa, mas as brigas estavam indo longe demais. O que mais a irritava era o fato de Sasuke defender Karin, mesmo sabendo sobre seu caráter duvidoso.

Ele se negava a acreditar que a sociedade com a ruiva acabaria por fali-lo. Além de tudo isso, Sakura sabia que Karin era apaixonada pelo seu marido, desde a época da faculdade e que por diversas vezes, tentara destruir seu casamento.

As palavras duras de Sasuke, faziam com que Sakura derramasse lágrimas de amargura. Ela não entendia o porquê de Sasuke não escutá-la... Ela que sempre o apoiou, dedicava sua vida a ele e à Hiro, era ela que o ajudava em tudo que era preciso!

Perdida em pensamentos, ouviu o ranger da porta do quarto. Não interrompeu seu choro e muito menos virou-se para ver de quem se tratava, apesar de ter em sua consciência que era Sasuke.

Continuou de olhos fechados, quando sentiu duas mãos pequenas e quentes acariciarem seu rosto. Na mesma hora, se repreendeu mentalmente, por saber que não se tratava de Sasuke, mas sim de Hiro. O que ela menos queria era que o filho a visse naquele estado.

Sakura abriu os olhos lentamente e observou as duas pequenas esmeraldas, um pouco marejadas, fitando-a.

- Mamãe, não chora... – disse o menino enquanto limpava as lágrimas do rosto da mãe com a ponta dos dedos. – Não gosto de te ver triste...

- Desculpe, meu amor... – Sakura pousou a mão do filho em sua boca, dando-lhe pequenos beijos. – Não queria que me visse assim...

Hiro subiu na cama e abraçou Sakura. Era tudo o que ela precisava nesse momento.

- Posso ficar aqui com você, mamãe? Hiro aconchegou-se nos braços da rosada, enquanto ela o puxava mais para perto de si.

- Claro que pode... É tudo que eu mais preciso agora, Hiro!

A simples presença do filho fez com que Sakura se acalmasse pouco a pouco e acabou por adormecer...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sasuke acabara de desligar o telefone. Naruto, seu outro sócio e melhor amigo, queria falar com ele, ou seja, precisaria ir novamente ao escritório. Estranhamente, a voz de seu melhor amigo estava diferente.

Quando voltou-se para a sala, percebeu que Hiro não estava mais ali. Não tinha demorado tanto ao telefone, ao ponto do menino entediar-se.

Decidiu que avisaria Sakura, apesar de tudo. Ele devia satisfação a ela, mesmo depois da briga.

Subiu as escadas a passos rápidos e adentrou o quarto do casal, vendo a silhueta da rosada deitada sobre a enorme cama no centro do quarto. Estreitou os olhos e viu que ao seu lado, encontrava-se Hiro. Agora entendeu o "sumiço" do filho.

Sasuke sabia que Hiro era ligado emocionalmente à Sakura... Muito mais que a ele! Mas isso não deixava o moreno com ciúmes, afinal, era ela que passava a maior parte do tempo com Hiro. Nada mais justo.

Aproximou-se sorrateiramente deles, e com cuidado, pegou Hiro no colo. Depois o levou para seu próprio quarto e o depositou na cama.

- Onde você vai, papai?! – a voz infantil pegou Sasuke de surpresa antes que ele saísse do quarto.

- Tio Naruto pediu para eu ir até o escritório, filho. – respondeu. – voltarei logo, não se preocupe...

O menino apenas concordou e fechou os olhos, entregando-se ao sono.

Sasuke fechou a porta do quarto e voltou para onde Sakura estava. Ela permaneceu na mesma posição que ele a deixara. Em passos lentos, aproximou-se da cama e sentou na beirada da mesma. Percebeu o quanto seu rosto estava vermelho, fazendo-o deduzir que novamente ela tinha chorado pelas palavras duras dele.

Inclinou-se um pouco e depositou um beijo casto na testa de Sakura, fazendo com que os orbes verdes dela se abrissem vagarosamente.

Ela piscou algumas vezes, ainda relutante contra o sono e lhe lançou um olhar de mágoa.

- Naruto pediu para que eu voltasse para o escritório. – murmurou ele. – Voltarei logo...

Sakura em resposta apenas remexeu-se na cama e virou-se para o outro lado, dando as costas para Sasuke, sem nem ao menos dizer uma palavra.

Ele deixou escapar um suspiro de impaciência e saiu do quarto sem dizer mais nada, afinal não queria armar outra briga com ela.

Ela pôde ouvir Sasuke dando a partida no carro e permitiu-se a ficar deitada por mais algum tempo, porém ficaria acordada... Queria resolver aquela situação de uma vez por todas.

Ficara imaginando se realmente estava ficando paranóica como Sasuke disse.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Não demorou muito, e Sasuke já estacionava o carro em frente ao escritório de advocacia. De dentro do veículo, pode ver a luz da sala de Karin acesa. Apesar de achar um pouco estranho, resolveu ver logo o que Naruto queria.

Andou a passos rápidos para dentro do escritório e avistou Karin com um sorriso sínico. Não estava com paciência de prolongar qualquer diálogo com a pivô da discussão dele com Sakura.

Com ar de impaciência, Sasuke perguntou:

- Onde está o Naruto, Karin?!

- Eu não sei, Sasuke-kun... – murmurou em tom manhoso. – Ele também me chamou e até agora não apareceu...

- Hum...- Sasuke passou as mãos pelos cabelos impacientemente. Não agüentava ficar perto da ruiva.

Mais de meia hora se passou e Naruto não havia aparecido. A essas alturas, Sasuke estava explodindo de impaciência.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Enquanto isso, Sakura estava na sala com Hiro deitado em seu colo. Ambos estavam assistindo TV. Na verdade, Hiro assistiu e Sakura apenas olhava para o aparelho ligado, sem nem ao menos prestar a atenção no que estava passando.

Era sempre assim depois de uma briga: Sasuke ficava irritado e ela parecia estar em outro mundo, e no final, acabavam por se entenderem.

A campainha tocou, fazendo Sakura assustar-se, de tão distraída que estava. Colocou Hiro sentado no sofá e caminhou até a porta de entrada da sala. Olhou pelo olho-mágico que havia na porta e avistou Hinata... e Naruto?!

Destrancou a porta rapidamente e constatou que seus olhos não a enganaram. Hinata foi a primeira a cumprimentar a rosada, enquanto Naruto ficara mais atrás.

- Boa noite, Sakura-chan!

- Oi, Sakura-chan. Estamos incomodando?! – perguntou Hinata. Muito observadora, não deixou de notar a expressão abatida da amiga. – Você está bem?!

- S-sim... estou, Hinata! – respondeu enquanto forçava um sorriso amarelo. – Podem entrar!

Sakura deu passagem para que os dois amigos entrassem em sua casa. Escutou quando Hiro os cumprimentou. O pequeno adorava a compainha do casal, principalmente de Naruto. Ficou aliviada porque assim, Hiro esquecesse a briga que provavelmente tinha presenciado.

Fechou a porta atrás de si, ainda incrédula por Naruto estar lá.

- Cadê o Sasuke?! – perguntou Naruto enquanto passava os olhos por toda a casa.

- Sasuke me disse que iria ao escritório, pois você tinha o chamado. – comentou a rosada. – Ele me disse que você havia ligado...

- Tem certeza, Sakura?! Eu não liguei para ele... – Naruto viu a rosada confirmando com a cabeça. – Que estranho...

A rosada entristeceu-se. Sasuke teria mentido para ela, ou ela estaria paranóica?!

Paranóica... Essa era a palavra que ecoava na cabeça da Haruno.


	3. Capítulo II

- Vou ligar no celular dele... – comentou ela já com o telefone em mãos. Discou rapidamente os números e logo depois colocou o telefone próximo ao ouvido, ouvindo a mensagem que o celular estava desligado.

- Qual o problema?! – perguntou Hinata ao ver a rosada desligar o telefone.

- E-está desligado! – balbuciou ela. Seus orbes pousaram sobre Hinata.

Hinata percebeu que sua amiga não estava nos seus melhores dias e agradeceu por Naruto a carregar até lá. Pelo menos seria útil em ajudar Sakura com o problema, seja ele qualquer que fosse.

- Sakura-chan, vamos lá para cima... Quero falar com você! – murmurou a morena enquanto

- Podem ir... Hiro e eu ficaremos assistindo TV! – disse Naruto em tom divertido.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sasuke andava de um lado para o outro impaciente. Felizmente ou não, o moreno já havia adiantado seu trabalho por pelo menos dois dias, enquanto esperava Naruto, que não dera as caras.

O que mais incomodava era o olhar de Karin que o seguia a cada movimento. Jurou para si mesmo que Naruto pagaria muito caro quando chegasse.

- Mas que merda! – praguejou o moreno, assustando até mesmo Karin.

- O que foi, Sasuke-kun?!

- Estou tentando ligar do escritório para a casa do Naruto e ninguém atende... Ligo para o maldito celular dele e também não antende! – exclamou Sasuke, nem ele mesmo entendeu o porque de estar dando tantas explicações a mulher, mas sua paciência era tamanha, que precisava falar com alguém. – E para ajudar, essa droga de celular descarrega!

- E o que você vai fazer?! – murmurou em tom manhoso.

- Vou para casa! Não tenho mais nada a fazer aqui... Se Naruto aparecer, diga que segunda nos falamos...

Karin torceu o nariz ao ver que Sasuke iria embora. Queria destruir o casamento dele com Sakura, pois em sua cabeça, a rosada o tinha tirado dela.

- Pode me dar uma carona, Sasuke?! Antes de chegar, acabei torcendo o pé...– mentiu a ruiva.

Sasuke revirou os olhos. Não estava com um pingo de paciência para aturar as investidas de Karin, mas que desculpa daria?!

- Não creio que seja uma boa idéia, Karin...

-Nossa, Sasuke... Esqueça, ok?! Não preciso de nada vindo de você! – Karin pegou sua bolsa que estava em cima da mesa e saiu. Conforme andava, fingia mancar para tentar convencer o Uchiha de que era verdade.

Sasuke bufou baixo... Apesar de conhecer Karin, não achou que ela faria nada para "atacá-lo", afinal, sempre recebeu boa educação e não negava ajuda às pessoas.

- Karin... – ao ouvir seu nome, ela vira com uma cara de dor. – Eu te dou uma carona!

Em resposta, Karin sorriu abertamente.

- Obrigada, Sasuke-kun...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

- Pode me contar, Sakura-chan... O que você tem?! – perguntou Hinata.

- Nós brigamos, Hina-chan! – respondeu com pesar. – Brigamos de novo... E acho que Hiro nos escutou.

Hinata soltou um suspiro pesaroso, afinal, ela sabia o quanto Sakura amava Sasuke e como sua amiga sentia-se toda vez que brigavam. Como melhores amigas, as duas eram confidentes e não tinham segredos uma com a outra, desde a época do colegial.

- Mas não precisa ficar assim, Sakura! Naruto também anda bastante nervoso e atarefado com o escritório e nem por isso, brigamos o tempo todo! – dizia a morena. – Claro que temos nossos desentendimentos, mas isso é normal...

- Estou cansada, Hinata... – balbuciou Sakura. – Não agüento mais essas brigas... E ainda, a Karin está com eles! Você sabe o quanto aquela mulher me odeia e Sasuke tem a capacidade de dar a favor dela!

- Vocês já conversaram sobre ela?! – Hinata viu Sakura confirmar. – E o que ele disse?!

- Que eu sou uma paranóica!- exclamou com pesar. Não contendo-se, Sakura coloca o rosto entre as mãos e começa a chorar.

Hinata, apenas abraça Sakura e tenta a acalmar. Odiava ver sua melhor amiga assim.

- Calma, Sakura-chan... ele estava nervoso!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

O carro estava em total silêncio. Sasuke em nenhum momento tirava os olhos da rua, enquanto Karin ficava o admirando pelo canto do olho. O moreno dirigia com a velocidade um pouco alta, enquanto sua mente estava em sua casa.

- É aqui, Sasuke-kun... – Sasuke pela primeira vez desviou os olhos da estrada e os pousou em Karin, que apontava para uma casa relativamente grande. – Obrigada pela carona...

- Tudo bem... – disse entre os dentes.

Karin apenas tirou o cinto de segurança e olhou para Sasuke.

- Pode me ajudar a sair do carro, Sasuke-kun?! – perguntou em tom manhoso. – Meu pé está doendo muito...

Sasuke revirou os olhos mais uma vez. Sua paciência estava no limite, mas quanto mais rápido ir embora, mais rápido resolveria sua situação com a esposa.

Também tirou o cinto de segurança e saiu com má vontade do carro, enquanto era observado por Karin, que o fitava de cima a baixo. Chegando próximo à porta, notou os olhares da ruiva sobre ele, o que fez com que se repreendesse mentalmente por ter dado carona.

Sasuke ajudou-a a sair do carro e despediu-se com um "tchau" mais seco que o normal. Quando estava pronto para virar-se, Karin o agarrou com toda a força em seu braço e o puxou para um beijo.

Assim que Sasuke caiu em si, repeliu-a no mesmo instante e a olhou com desprezo.

- Você já passou dos limites, Karin! Não abuse da minha paciência! – gritou o Uchiha irritado, enquanto a sacudia. –Eu amo a Sakura e formei uma família com ela... Portanto, acho melhor você parar com essa palhaçada ou, da próxima vez, não responderei pelos meus atos! Contenha-se!

O moreno sem pestanejar, empurrou Karin a uma distância considerável e entrou no conversível o mais rápido que pôde. Pisando fundo no acelerador, deixou a ruiva parada, em frente a própria residência.

Karin viu o carro distanciando-se com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.

- É, queridinha... O Sasuke vai ser meu!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Nesse meio tempo, Hinata conseguiu acalmar um pouco a amiga. A morena acabou por distrair Sakura e alegrá-la, acabando por não ver a hora passar.

- Vamos descer, Sakura?! Daqui a pouco Hiro pode vir te procurar e acho que você não quer que ele te veja assim...

A rosada apenas concordou e foi até o banheiro lavar o rosto, que estava bastante vermelho. Depois de se recompor, desceu as escadas acompanhada de Hinata, encontrando Naruto e Hiro ainda no sofá. Mal colocou os pés no andar de baixo, e escutou o carro de Sasuke entrando pela garagem,seguido pelas luzes que refletiram pela janela.

- Acho melhor irmos embora, Naruto-kun... – disse Hinata ao pé do ouvido do loiro.

Naruto apenas concordou e levantou-se do sofá, deixando que Hiro deitasse e continuasse a prestar a atenção nos preciosos desenhos.

Sakura desviou seus olhos para porta ao ouvir o barulho da fechadura sendo destrancada. A porta foi aberta, revelando Sasuke, que parecia mais nervoso do que antes.

- Até que enfim, Teme! – disse o loiro ao lado de Hinata. Naruto percebeu o ar de reprovação nos olhos de Sasuke, sem nem mesmo entender o por que. – Qual o problema?!

Sasuke olhou friamente para Naruto... graças a ele, tinha perdido tempo em ir para o escritório e agüentar a presença desagradável de Karin.

- Qual o problema, Naruto?! Por que não apareceu naquele maldito escritório?! – Sasuke tinha sua voz alterada, tamanha sua impaciência.

- Do que está falando?! Ir para o escritório?! Mas para quê?

Sasuke cerrou os punhos.

- Eu também queria saber! Você me ligou e não apareceu! – respondeu entre os dentes.

Enquanto isso, Hinata percebeu que Sakura ficara estática, sem dizer uma palavra ou mover um músculo. As duas também não estavam entendendo nada.

- Eu não liguei para ninguém... Hinata e eu viemos aqui, para falarmos com vocês... – respondeu o loiro. Naruto percebeu que Sasuke parecia não acreditar em uma palavra. – Olha, amanhã conversaremos está bem?!

- Que seja! – resmungou o Uchiha.

Naruto e Hinata despediram-se da família Uchiha e entraram no carro, rumo à sua casa.

Sasuke pareceu acalmar-se ao olhar para Sakura. Ela não o encarava, apenas fitava o chão. Ele aproximou e colocou uma de suas mãos no queixo da rosada, obrigando-a a encará-lo.

- Precisamos conversar... – murmurou. Sasuke desviou seus olhos para o sofá e percebeu que o filho já estava sonolento. – Vou colocá-lo para dormir e já volto.

Sakura apenas assentiu e desejou boa noite para Hiro, como fazia todos os dias. Não demorou muito e Sasuke já retornava à sala. Finalmente poderiam conversar sem a "interferência" do pequeno. Ele sentou-se ao lado dela, e mesmo assim, a rosada não o encarava. Nem ela mesma sabia o porque dessa atitude, apenas tinha medo de olhá-lo nos olhos e descobrisse que tudo o que Sasuke lhe diria não passava de uma mentira.

- Sakura... – chamou-a. – Me desculpe por hoje... Não devia ter dito aquelas coisas para você! Você não merece, mas me irrita o fato de você não confiar em mim...

A rosada desviou seus olhos, até encontrar duas pedras ônix, que parecia tristes.

- Não é em você que eu não confio, mas sim nela! – respondeu rispidamente. – Você sabe o quanto ela me odeia e o fato dela ser sua sócia me preocupa... Ela faria de tudo para me prejudicar e aposto que usaria você para fazer isso...

Sasuke ouviu tudo calado, apenas olhando-a, pois no fundo, sabia que estava certa em cada palavra, principalmente depois dos últimos acontecimentos. A voz dela estava fraca, como se Sakura se segurasse para não desabar em lágrimas.

- Não quero ver todo o trabalho que você teve em construir aquele escritório, indo por água abaixo, Sasuke...

- Eu sei... – murmurou ele. – Me perdoa... – Sasuke levou sua mão até a da rosada e fez um leve carinho, entrelaçando seus dedos nos dela. Aproximou-se lentamente dela e lhe deu um beijo demorado. – Odeio brigar com você, Sakura-chan!

Ela em resposta apenas sorriu e pousou a cabeça no ombro largo do Uchiha.

...Continua...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	4. Capítulo III

Enquanto isso, Karin comunicava-se com alguém pelo celular.

- Deu certo?! – Karin ouviu atentamente a resposta da pessoa e prosseguiu. – E como ficaram?! – a resposta da pessoa do outro lado da linha, fez com que Karin sorrisse de forma cruel. – Ótimo! Agora sabe o que fazer com elas!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Os primeiros raios de sol invadiam as janelas da cozinha dos Uchihas, fazendo com que Sakura fosse incomodada pela claridade. Ela não havia dormido muito bem naquela noite, já que ainda estava um pouco nervosa com a discussão da noite passada.

A rosada estava sentada à mesa totalmente perdida em pensamentos, quando escuta Sasuke a chamar:

- Já está acordada?! – perguntou o moreno sentando-se ao lado dela. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Sakura o fitou por alguns instantes e respondeu:

- Não consegui dormir muito bem essa noite... Só isso! – balbuciou. A "calma" de Sasuke chegava a irritá-la.

_"Não seja paranóica, Sakura!"_

O restante do café da manhã foi um tanto silencioso. Sasuke falava algumas coisas, e Sakura respondia de forma monossilábica. O moreno podia sentir o quão magoada ela estava, mas falar alguma coisa não resolveria em nada... Apenas daria um tempo.

- Preciso ir... – comentou Sasuke, enquanto ajeitava o relógio de pulso. Levantou-se de onde estava sentado e deu um beijo rápido em Sakura. – Até à noite...

- Até... – murmurou.

Permitiu-se ficar ali sentada por mais alguns minutos, quando decidiu que deveria acordar Hiro. Caso não o fizesse, provavelmente se atrasariam.

***

Sakura e Hiro já estavam prontos. A rosada deixaria Hiro na escolinha e de lá seguiria para sua clínica, como sempre fazia todas as manhãs.

- Vamos, meu amor... Não podemos nos atrasar!

- Pronto, mamãe! – respondeu o pequeno, enquanto fechava a pequena mochila de rodinhas azul. – Eu tinha esquecido o meu estojo...

Ela apenas sorriu e ambos foram até o carro. Sakura colocou Hiro no banco de trás, junto com a mochila e depois, sentou-se no banco do motorista. Deu partida no carro, e seguiu em direção à Konoha Elementary School, uma das mais renomadas escolas de toda a cidade.

Da janela do carro, Hiro já conseguia avistar os portões da escola, onde diversas crianças de idades diferentes entravam juntamente com seus pais.

Sakura estacionou o carro em frente à escola e abriu a porta de trás para que Hiro pudesse sair.

- Comporte-se, Hiro-kun... – disse ela ao dar um beijo na testa do menino.

O menino apenas assentiu com um aceno de cabeça e em seguida, andou a passinhos rápidos pelo enorme pátio em frente à escola.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sasuke encontrava-se em sua sala, examinando o processo de alguns clientes. Escutou três batidas na porta e pediu para a pessoa entrar.

Desviou os olhos dos papéis para a porta semi-aberta, deparando-se com Karin que usava uma roupa terrivelmente extravagante. Uma blusa decotada de seda branca, praticamente transparente e uma saia curtíssima de linho preto.

- O que você quer?! – perguntou ríspido.

A ruiva caminhou sensualmente em direção à mesa do Uchiha, e apoiou-se nela.

- Bom dia, Sasuke-kun!- disse ela, enquanto abaixava-se e depositava alguns papéis na frente do Uchiha. Karin apoiou-se com as duas mãos na mesa e fez com que seu decote ficasse frente a frente com os olhos de Sasuke, que os desviou no mesmo instante. – Esses são os papéis que me pediu há alguns dias...

Sasuke olhava para um ponto qualquer da sala, mas evitava a todo custo olhar para Karin. Não sentia atração por ela, mesmo com aquelas roupas.

- Está bem, Karin! Pode ir... – disse ele de forma seca.

- Precisa de mais alguma coisa?!

Nesse momento, Naruto entra na sala de Sasuke se depara-se com karin debruçada diante do Uchiha.

- Atrapalho algo?! – perguntou o loiro de forma sínica. Ele percebeu que Sasuke lançou-lhe um olhar fulminante. – Preciso falar com você, Sasuke! Pode nos dar licença, Karin?!

- C-claro, Naruto! Com licença... – murmurou em tom manhoso.

Ambos esperaram a ruiva sair da sala, e Naruto fechou a porta do escritório.

- O que você quer, Dobe?!

- Atrapalhei alguma coisa, Sasuke? – perguntou ironicamente.

Sasuke olhou incrédulo para Naruto. Ninguém mais que ele, sabia a repugnância que Sasuke sentia por Karin.

- Não sei o por quê dessa insinuação, Naruto... – respondeu ríspido. – Aliás, queria mesmo falar com você... – Naruto apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha e esperou o Uchiha prosseguir. – Quero saber o por quê de ter me ligado ontem!

Naruto coçou a cabeça em sinal de duvida e andou para perto de umas poltronas do escritório, sentando-se.

- Já te disse que não liguei, Sasuke! Não tente sustentar essa mentira!

Sasuke ao ouvir essas palavras, levanta-se bruscamente da cadeira e encara o amigo:

- Acha mesmo que estou mentindo?! – perguntou entre os dentes. – Não me provoque, Naruto! Fiquei aqui lhe esperando durante horas, junto com Karin... e você se quer deu as caras!

- Ah, com a Karin?! – perguntou irônico. – Teme, eu sei sobre sua discussão com Sakura... Hinata me contou! Quando cheguei na sua casa, Sakura estava com uma aparência horrível, e quando Hinata e eu fomos para casa, ela me disse que Sakura estava magoada por você ter dito coisas horríveis para ela!

- Naruto, não estou com paciência para isso... – grunhiu Sasuke passando as mãos pelos cabelos rebeldes. – Fiz uma pergunta e gostaria que respondesse!

Naruto bufou e revirou os olhos.

- Não te liguei, Sasuke! Quantas vezes terei que te dizer isso?

- Alguém me ligou! Se não foi você, quem foi?! – Sasuke viu Naruto dar os ombros, como não importando-se para aquilo.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Depois de dar um de seus botes diários em Sasuke, Karin já encontrava-se na sua sala com um sorriso estampado no rosto. Estava quase na hora de seu cúmplice chegar e entregá-la o tão esperado envelope.

Desviou seus olhos para o telefone, que tocava em cima de sua mesa.

- Tudo bem, mande-o entrar... – respondeu a ruiva para a velha secretária.

Apoiou seus cotovelos na mesa e pousou seu queixo entre as mãos, apenas esperando seu "amiguinho" chegar. Não conseguia conter a felicidade que extravasava dos seus lábios, enquanto fitava a porta sendo aberta.

- Entre e feche a porta! – exclamou autoritária.

O homem apenas assentiu e fez o que ela havia pedido. Depois, voltou-se novamente para ela e sentou-se frente a frente com Karin.

- Trouxe o que lhe pedi?!

- Sim... estão aqui! – ele respondeu enquanto batia em uma maleta preta. Sem delongas, abriu-a e tirou de dentro, diversas fotos, entregando-as a Karin. – Ficaram melhores do que eu pensava!

Karin tomou rapidamente as fotos da mão dele e as olhos.

- Estão realmente bem convincentes! – respondeu sarcástica. – Você está de parabéns!

- Obrigada! – agradeceu sinicamente.

Karin passou foto por foto e depois, pousou seus olhos no rapaz.

- Bendita hora que você voltou de viagem! – Karin recostou-se na cadeira. – Vamos ao que interessa... Quanto lhe devo?

- Por enquanto nada... – respondeu o rapaz. – Me pagará quando eu achar necessário...

Aquelas palavras soaram como melodia para Karin, que deu um sorriso de satisfação para o homem.

- Se é assim que quer, está feito! – A ruiva abriu uma das gavetas e retirou um envelope consideravelmente grande. – Agora, só preciso terminar o que comecei...

Recolheu as fotos que achou pertinente e as depositou no interior do envelope, uma a uma. Lacrou-o e escreveu: _Para Dra. Sakura Uchiha_.

- Perfeito!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

O consultório estava um tanto quanto quieto naquele dia. A maioria de suas pacientes tinham desmarcado a consulta, fazendo com que Sakura passasse a maior parte do tempo na recepção... entediada, claro!

- Dra. Haruno, a paciente das 15 horas também desmarcou! – disse a recepcionista ao desligar o telefone. – Hoje o dia está chato...

Yuki tinha a mesma idade de Sakura e trabalhava como a recepcionista da clínica. As duas tinham uma amizade um tanto quanto saudável, e Sakura tinha um grande carinho pela moça. Não contava seus segredos e vontades para Yuki, mas mesmo assim, considerava uma ótima amiga.

Ao ouvir o comentário de Yuki, Sakura esparramou-se ainda mais numa das cadeiras da recepção. Não tinha como não concordar com a moça... Tudo que ela mais queria, era poder ocupar sua cabeça com suas pacientes.

- Parece que hoje não é meu dia mesmo... – murmurou para si mesma.

- Algum problema? Você não parece bem, Sakura...

Sakura desviou seus olhos para a moça. Será que sua aparência estava tão terrível assim?!

- Por que a pergunta, Yuki?!

- Você parece triste, só isso... – comentou. Antes de sua pergunta ser respondida, Yuki escuta o telefone tocar. – Só um minuto...

Sakura apenas aguarda que Yuki termine a ligação. Enquanto isso, pega uma revista qualquer e simplesmente começa a folhear.

- Doutora, parece que você terá uma paciente nova... Ela virá as 15, no lugar da sra. Michiro!

- Até que enfim... – respondeu sorridente. – Vou para a minha sala, Yuki. Peça para ela entrar quando chegar, por favor...

- Tudo bem...

***

E lá estava Sakura aguardando sua nova paciente. Enquanto esperava, rabiscava um papel qualquer, apenas para distrair a mente.

Ouviu duas leves batidas na porta e quando olhou para o relógio, viu que faltavam 10 minutos para conhecer sua mais nova paciente.

- Entre... - Quem revelou-se atrás da porta foi Hinata. – Oi Hinata! O que veio fazer aqui?!

Hinata apenas sorriu e fechou a porta atrás de si.

- Vim conversar com você, Sakura-chan... – respondeu enquanto sentava-se. – Está melhor?!

- Estou, Hina... Não precisa se preocupar! Mas acho que não poderemos conversar...

Hinata arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, mas ria internamente da cena.

- Posso saber por quê, Sakura!? – perguntou de forma irritada.

- Estou esperando uma paciente nova... e ela está marcada para às 15 horas! – respondeu tristonha. – Por favor, Hinata não leve a mal...

Hinata simplesmente teve um acesso de riso incontrolável, fazendo com que Sakura coçasse a cabeça. Não tinha falado nada de engraçado para Hinata ter uma atitude dessas.

- Hi-Hinata?! Hãn... Qual é a graça?!

Hinata aos poucos acalmou-se e finalmente esclareceu a dúvida de Sakura:

- Eu sou sua nova paciente, bobinha!

... Continua...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	5. Capítulo IV

- Por favor, entregue esse envelope nesse endereço! – exclamou Karin enquanto mostrava ao motoboy a rua e o número do lugar onde faria a entrega. Depois, tirou algumas notas da carteira e também entregou ao rapaz. – E aqui está o pagamento pelo serviço...

Enquanto via a moto distanciando-se do lugar combinado, Karin sorriu de forma vitoriosa...

- Agora sim...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As duas amigas ficaram conversando vários minutos e Sakura não podia conter a felicidade de sua melhor amiga estar grávida, e o melhor, confiar-lhe tamanha responsabilidade em cuidar de todo o pré-natal.

Os exames apenas confirmaram as suspeitas da morena: estava grávida de 3 semanas!

- Naruto já sabe?! – perguntou a rosada com os olhos brilhantes. – Eu aposto que ele ficará radiante...

- Ainda não! Queria ter certeza para contar a ele! – respondeu a morena sorridente. – Nem posso acreditar, Sakura-chan... Um filho! Ou uma filha!

Sakura não pode de se emocionar com a felicidade da amiga... Havia ficado exatamente assim quando soube que estava grávida. Fazia mil planos, pensava diversos nomes e quando Sasuke soube da notícia, não deixou de mimá-la de todos os jeitos.

Foi tirada de seus pensamentos por Yuki, que entrava na sala.

- Dra. Haruno, pediram para lhe entregarem esse envelope... – disse estendendo o documento. – Pelo o quê eu vi, não tem endereço...

Sakura apenas pegou das mãos da moça e agradeceu. Depois olhou para o envelope e como Yuki tinha dito, apenas tinha o endereço da própria clínica.

- Que estranho, Sakura-chan... – comentou Hinata. – Estava esperando alguma coisa?

- Não, Hina... – respondeu.

Não conseguia entender o motivo, mas algo lhe dizia que aquele envelope significava problemas. Mesmo relutante, abriu o envelope e colocou sua mão no interior do mesmo.

- Se quiser eu saio Sakura-chan...

- Magina, Hinata... – respondeu enquanto pegava o conteúdo do interior do envelope. – Não deve ser nada imp...

Hinata percebeu que os olhos de Sakura arregalaram-se de uma hora para outra, além dela ter ficado completamente muda.

- Sakura?!

A rosada passava as fotos rapidamente, como se não acreditando no que via. Sasuke e Karin no carro do próprio marido e depois, os dois se beijando em frente a uma casa luxuosa. Muito observadora, não deixou de notar as roupas que Sasuke usava: exatamente as mesmas da noite anterior. Tudo começava a se esclarecer... Havia colocado até mesmo o melhor amigo, para tentar encobrir sua traição!

Suas pálpebras pesaram e ela não pôde conter as lágrimas...

***

Hinata acompanhou Sakura até a recepção. A rosada mal mantinha-se em pé, tamanho seu nervoso.

- Dra. Haruno, o que aconteceu? – perguntou Yuki preocupada.

- Yuki, por favor, desmarque as pacientes dela... Sakura não está em condições de atender. Vou levá-la para casa...

Yuki apenas concordou e apenas ajudou Hinata a colocar Sakura dentro do carro.

***

Já em casa, Hinata ficou com a rosada que parecia completamente transtornada.

- E-eu não agüento mais... – balbuciou Sakura e depois, desviou seus olhos para a amiga. – Hinata, poderia me fazer um favor?- Hinata apenas concordou. – Ligue para o escritório e peça para ele voltar para casa... Quero me resolver com ele sem que o Hiro veja... po-por favor!

Hinata concordou e prontamente pegou o telefone. Falou por alguns minutos com Naruto e pediu para que ele também viesse, caso acontecesse alguma coisa.

***

Quase meia hora se passou. Sakura continuava olhando incrédula para as fotos. Por diversas vezes, Hinata tentou tomá-las das mãos da amiga, mas esta a impedia.

Finalmente viram o carro de Sasuke, seguido do de Naruto estacionando em frente à residência dos Uchihas. As duas trocaram olhares, mas não puderam trocar uma só palavra já que no mesmo instante, Sasuke entra de supetão, seguido de Naruto.

- O que aconteceu?! – indagou preocupado, direcionando os olhos para Sakura. – O que você tem, Sakura-chan?!

- Pode... apenas me explicar isso?! – balbuciou enquanto lhe entregava o envelope aberto. – Apenas me explique...

Hinata estava do lado de Sakura. A rosada tremia tamanho era seu nervoso, mas por pior que estivesse, não tinha forçar se quer para gritar.

Sasuke mesmo não entendendo absolutamente nada abriu o envelope e deparou-se com as fotos. Ao bater os olhos nas imagens sentiu seu coração parar de bater.

- Não é nada do que você esta pensando... – retrucou. Como poderia dizer aquilo, se as provas estavam diante de seus olhos?! Só ele sabia o que havia se passado naqueles malditos minutos com Karin. – Sakura, preste atenção... É tudo um grande mal entendido! Alguém me ligou, passando-se pelo Naruto! Quando cheguei lá, encontrei com Karin e fiquei esperando Naruto por quase uma hora... então ela me pediu uma carona e...

- Deu carona à ela?! – perguntou incrédula. – Mesmo depois de tudo, você deu carona para ela, Sasuke?!

Sasuke percebeu que quanto mais explicava, mais afundava-se... Por mais absurda que aquela história fosse, era a mais pura realidade.

- Ela me agarrou, Sakura! – respondeu irritado. – Aliás, por que não pediu para o seu detetive particular tirar o resto das fotos?! Quem sabe veria eu a empurrando...

Sakura ao ouvir tal pergunta, levantou-se e ficou cara a cara com ele.

- O que está insinuando?! Acha mesmo que seria capaz de contratar um detetive para te seguir, Sasuke?!

O moreno passou as mãos pelos cabelos e andou por alguns segundos pela sala.

- Essas fotos só provam o quanto está paranóica, Sakura! – Gritou.

Sakura olhou incrédula para ele. Novamente estava a chamando de paranóica.

- Sasuke, calma... – murmurou o loiro.

- Não... não é para eu me acalmar! – disse ele para depois voltar a encarar a rosada. – Me arrependo de ter construído uma família com você, Sakura! Se acha que seria capaz de traí-la, não passa de uma mulher arrogante e possessiva, que não confia no marido que dividiu a mesma cama por mais de cinco anos!

Hinata apenas teve tempo de segurar Sakura, que por pouco, não desabou. Sentou a amiga, que continuava a encarar Sasuke com um olhar atônito.

- Já chega, Sasuke! – Gritou Naruto. – Agora você passou dos limites! Percebeu o que acabou de dizer!?

- Saia daqui... – murmurou Sakura.

Todos, inclusive Sasuke, olharam espantados para a rosada. Já ela, não movia um músculo.

- Não acred... – indagou Sasuke, porém suas palavras foram cortadas por Sakura.

- Saia daqui agora! Já que se arrepende tanto de formar uma família comigo, esqueça-a! – Sakura limpava as lágrimas que teimavam em cair de seus olhos. – Vá embora!

- Se é isso que você quer, ótimo! – retrucou irritado.

Sasuke saiu batendo com violência a porta da sala. Tanto Naruto quanto Hinata encontravam-se numa saia justa, pelo simples fato de sentirem-se impotentes para fazer alguma coisa naquele momento.

- Te encontrarei em casa, Hinata-chan... – murmurou Naruto. Ele observou o aceno de cabeça da esposa e retirou-se .

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

- O que vai fazer, Teme?!

Sasuke pela primeira vez em sua vida, estava sentado em uma mesa de bar. Já havia perdido a conta de quantos copos tinha tomado na última hora.

- Fui expulso de casa... – respondeu com a voz embargada. – Vou procurar algum lugar para ficar...

Naruto apenas agüentava as lamúrias do melhor amigo calado. Não tinha colocado uma gota de bebida na boca, o que tornava a situação um tanto quanto intolerável.

- Sabe, Teme... Te conheço desde que me entendo por gente... – murmurou o amigo. – Sei que se tivesse alguma coisa com Karin, com certeza teria me falado, mas aquelas fotos... Não sei! Até parece mentira...

Sasuke pela primeira vez na noite, encarou o amigo. Sabia que para qualquer pessoa, ele não passava de um cafajeste que traiu a mulher com a sócia.

- Você acredita em mim?!

- Claro! - respondeu. - Sei que não seria capaz de fazer isso com a Sakura-chan... Mas também, não acredito que ela tenha contratado um detetive, Sasuke! Ela não faria isso...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Enquanto isso, Sakura ainda estava estática no sofá da sala. Não se movia, não falava, não fazia absolutamente nada... Apenas ficava olhando para um canto da sala, totalmente perdida nos próprios pensamentos.

Hinata nunca tinha visto a amiga naquele estado. Não sabia o que fazer ou como agir...

- Beba um pouco d'água, Sakura-chan... - Hinata estendeu um copo contendo o líquido transparente. – Você precisa se acalmar...

- Você precisa descansar, Hinata... – balbuciou. – Precisa cuidar da sua saúde e da saúde do bebê...

- Agora não sou sua paciente, mas sim sua amiga! – bufou. – Sei que preciso me cuidar, mas não posso te deixar nesse estado...

Ambas permaneceram caladas por um longo tempo...

-Hiro... – murmurou com os olhos marejados.

- Fique calma, Sakura-chan... – disse a morena colocando os cabelos rosados atrás da orelha da amiga. – Hiro entenderá... Afinal, você e Sasuke apenas precisam de um tempo...

- Vo-você acha?! – disse encarando-a.

- Claro! Vocês se amam e...

- Ele me traiu, Hinata! – exclamou irritada.

Hinata não pôde descordar da amiga, afinal estava certa. Tudo parecia ir contra Sasuke: a ligação, as fotos... a situação em si não demonstrava mais nada além de traição.

- Vai dar tudo certo...

... Continua...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	6. Capítulo V

s horas passaram como minutos e quando menos esperou, Sakura verificou que estava na hora de buscar Hiro.

***

Dentro do carro, Sakura tentava formular um jeito de contar a Hiro sobre o que tinha acontecido. Apesar da pouca idade, o menino era esperto o bastante para entender a situação dos pais... Ela apenas se condenava por fazer o filho sofrer tanto com a dor da separação, porque, assim como o casal, sua mãe e seu pai também haviam se separado.

Sakura estacionou o veículo praticamente em frente ao portão do colégio e saiu do carro.

Passaram-se 5 minutos e ela pôde ver Hiro correndo em sua direção. Ela sentiu uma dor tremenda no coração ao vê-lo sorrindo. Sabia que aquele sorriso não duraria tanto tempo assim...

***

Como sempre fazia ao chegar, Sakura ajudava Hiro em algum dever de casa e depois jantavam... Só que dessa vez, faltava alguém: Sasuke.

- Mamãe, o papai vai demorar?! – Hiro parou de comer e encarou Sakura.

- Hiro-kun... Eu queria falar com você.

- Eu fiz alguma coisa de errado!? – balbuciou.

- Claro que não, Hiro... Mas vamos terminar de jantar e depois vamos para a sala, está bem?! – Sakura tentava manter o controle perto do menino e por sorte, parecia que ele não tinha percebido nada.

***

Depois de tudo arrumado, Sakura direcionou o menino até a sala. Uma hora ou outra teria que contar a ele, e quanto mais demorasse, pior seria...

Sakura sentou-se e puxou Hiro mais para perto de si.

- Hiro-kun, eu queria falar sobre seu pai e eu...

O menino piscou algumas vezes e percebeu que algo estava estranho. Sakura parecia ter a voz embargada em tristeza.

Após um longo suspiro, Sakura continuou falando:

– Andou acontecendo uns problemas entre seu pai e eu... Então, decidimos dar um tempo, Hiro...

- Mas cadê ele?! – balbuciou tristonho.

- E-eu não sei, Hiro!

- Vocês brigaram de novo, mamãe!?

Aquela pergunta partiu o coração de Sakura. Em resposta apenas assentiu num gesto com a cabeça, porque se dissesse mais uma palavra, provavelmente desabaria em lágrimas.

Sakura esperou alguns instantes para se recompor emocionalmente e voltou a conversar com Hiro.

- Ele te ama muito, Hiro... E você poderá vê-lo! – comentou ela.

- Mas eu quero vocês dois juntos... – balbuciou em tom choroso.

Ela nada disse, apenas o aconchegou mais próximo de si, enquanto ouvia alguns soluços abafados vindo dele. Provavelmente ele viria buscar algumas roupas e objetos pessoais, já que Sakura o expulsou apenas com a roupa do corpo... E essa seria a oportunidade perfeita para que Hiro e Sasuke pudessem conversar.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Naruto acompanhou Sasuke até um hotel próximo do escritório de advocacia. O moreno havia bebido um pouco além da conta e começava a sentir os sintomas causados pelo excesso de álcool.

- Já é tarde e preciso ir para a casa, Sasuke! Hinata deve estar me esperando... Tem certeza que vai ficar bem?! – perguntou olhando o estado do amigo.

Sasuke estava esparramado em um sofá do quarto com um dos braços cobrindo-lhe os olhos. A luz elétrica era o bastante para irritar seus olhos e causar-lhe uma piora da dor de cabeça..

- Tenho...

- Está certo! Ah, Sasuke... – Naruto que estava de saída, voltou-se novamente para o amigo. – Se quiser, posso pegar suas roupas na sua casa... Sei lá! Você não pegou nada e...

- Eu mesmo faço isso! – exclamou em tom seco. – Preciso ver Hiro...

- Entendo... Até mais!

Sasuke nem ao menos respondeu. Assim que ouviu a porta ser fechada, deu um suspiro pesaroso... Não conseguia acreditar que seu casamento havia ido por água abaixo.

Hiro era quem mais sofreria com tudo isso... Quem sabe se Sasuke conversasse com ela, com mais calma, talvez eles reatassem. Apesar de tudo, sentia falta dela e a amava...

E foi assim que Sasuke acabou dormindo... Com a esperança de amanhã ser um dia melhor para ele.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Aos poucos, Sakura abriu os olhos e constatou que tanto ela, quanto Hiro haviam dormido no sofá. Do mesmo jeito que o pequeno sentou-se para ter aquela conversa com ela, acabou por dormir abraçado junto ao seu corpo.

Com cuidado levantou-se e o colocou deitado mais confortavelmente no sofá. Assim como os olhos dela, os olhos de Hiro também pareciam um pouco inchados. Sentia-se culpada pelo estado do menino, mas talvez aquilo fosse melhor para ele... Lembrava-se de como era terrível ver seus pais brigando e discutindo e não queria que Hiro visse mais brigas do que já tinha presenciado.

Direcionou-se para o banheiro a fim de tentar melhorar sua aparência e quem sabe, relaxar o corpo.

Tomou rapidamente um banho e quando voltou na sala, encontrou-o ainda dormindo.

***

Assim que terminou de arrumar o café-da-manhã, foi até a sala para acordar o filho.

Aos poucos, Hiro acabou despertando e quando estavam indo para a cozinha, escutaram a campainha tocar. Andou até a janela para verificar quem era, afinal era um pouco cedo para visitas.

Quando abriu uma das cortinhas, deparou-se com o carro de Sasuke parado em frente a casa. Sakura estava ciente de que uma hora ou outra, ele apareceria...

A rosada abriu a porta com um certo receio, mas não demonstraria qualquer reação ou sentimento para com ele.

- Entre... – murmurou secamente.

No mesmo instante que disse isso, ela virou-se de costas e tomou o caminho da cozinha, deixando o Uchiha totalmente perplexo.

- Pai! – Gritou Hiro ao ver o moreno parado na porta.

Hiro correu de encontro a Sasuke que apenas agachou-se e pegou o menino no colo.

- Você voltou para ficar com a gente, papai?! – perguntou com os braços em volta do pescoço de Sasuke.

- Primeiro quero falar com a sua mãe, filho!

Sasuke colocou Hiro no chão e tomou o mesmo caminho que Sakura havia feito instantes atrás.

Encontrou-a sentada a mesa com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos.

- Posso falar com você um minuto?! – perguntou parado no batente da porta.

Sakura não se deu ao trabalho de mover um músculo.

- Estou ouvindo... – respondeu secamente.

Ele aproximou-se da mesa e sentou-se de frente à ela.

- Sei que parece absurdo, Sakura... Mas o que eu lhe disse ontem é a mais pura verdade! Nunca pensei em te trair... – Ele tentava olhar nos olhos dela, mas estavam escondidos pelas delicadas mãos de Sakura. Sasuke estava se irritando com a atitude fria dela. – Será que pelo menos pode olhar para mim enquanto eu falo?! – perguntou irritado. – Acho que mereço um pouco de consideração!

Aquelas palavras fizeram Sakura dar uma risada sínica. Ela levantou seu rosto e encontrou com os ônix a observando.

- Acha mesmo que merece consideração, Sasuke?!- perguntou de forma irônica. – Pensei que tivesse vindo buscar suas coisas!

- Vim tentar resolver a nossa situação, Sakura... – respondeu irritado. – Você e eu sabemos que Hiro sofrerá com tudo isso!

- Deveria ter pensado nisso antes... Creio que seja tarde! – disse de forma ríspida. – Não se preocupe... Poderá ver Hiro! Afinal, mesmo você arrependendo-se de ter formado uma família comigo, Sasuke, não privarei o meu filho de ver o pai!

- Acho que esse último comentário não era necessário... – Sasuke tentava manter a calma. Sabia o quanto havia a magoado. - Sabe que disse aquilo em um momento de nervoso!

Ambos ficaram em silêncio, até que Sasuke pronunciou-se.

- Sakura...

- Se você veio pegar suas coisas, já sabe o caminho... – balbuciou sem encará-lo.

Ela estava irredutível... Talvez tudo o que precisasse era de um tempo e de uma forma para provar-lhe que aquilo era um temendo mal entendido.

Saiu derrotado da cozinha e subiu as escadas a passos duros. Quando adentrou o quarto de casal, viu uma mala em cima da cama. Sakura tinha até mesmo se dado o trabalho de arrumar suas coisas, apenas para garanti-lo fora de sua vida... Talvez para sempre!

Sasuke sentou-se na cama e ficou fitando suas próprias mãos. Como era possível seu casamento estar indo por água abaixo de forma tão rápida?!

- Papai... – os pensamentos de Sasuke foram interrompidos pela voz de Hiro. O menino passou os olhos por todo o quarto, os parando na mala em cima da cama. - Você vai ficar?!

- Não, Hiro...- Sasuke viu pouco a pouco aproximar-se dele, até que o menino parou exatamente na sua frente. O moreno apenas o pegou e o colocou em seu colo. – Não se preocupe...

- A mamãe tá muito triste, papai...

- Eu sei, filho! Por isso, me prometa que cuidará dela, está bem?!

Hiro apenas afirmou com um gesto de cabeça.

- Qualquer coisa, Hiro, pode me ligar e eu aparecerei na hora... – Sasuke deu um abraço em Hiro e depois o colocou no chão. – Agora, preciso ir...

Deu uma última olhada no filho e depois saiu do quarto, direcionando-se para o andar debaixo. Pelo canto dos olhos, procurou Sakura, mas não obteve sucesso. Ela não queria vê-lo e aquela certeza fez o coração de Sasuke doer...

***

Sakura sentiu-se aliviada quando ouviu o barulho da partida do carro dele... Era um sinal que estava indo embora. Queria provar a si mesma que poderia agüentar aquela situação de cabeça erguida... Provaria a si mesma que não precisava dele, por mais que soubesse que estava enganada.

...Continua...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	7. Capítulo VI

Por sorte, os dias passaram voando, tanto para Sakura quanto para Sasuke.

Sasuke afundou-se no trabalho, passando praticamente o dia inteiro no escritório. Além de tentar esquecê-la, precisava resolver um enorme problema: o escritório de advocacia tinha sido invadido. Por sorte, o possível ladrão ou invasor não tinha levado nada... O que realmente era estranho!

- Você não está prestando atenção em uma palavra do que eu estou dizendo, Sasuke! – Gritou Naruto.

Só agora Sasuke tinha caído em si que estava em uma reunião. Viu a sua frente Naruto e Karin o olhando desconfiados.

- Hãn?! – perguntou com a mão no queixo. Realmente, não tinha escutado absolutamente nada que o amigo disse. – Desculpe... O quê você dizia?!

Naruto revirou os olhos.

- Perguntei se você também não acha estranho arrombarem o escritório e não levarem nada...

- Concordo que é bem estranho... Mas temos que ver isso como uma coisa positiva!

Karin, que até agora não tinha falado sequer uma palavra, finalmente se pronunciou:

- Isso não está me cheirando bem...

- Talvez seja você... – Naruto talvez tenha pensado alto demais.

Karin automaticamente virou-se para Naruto.

- O que disse, Naruto? Acha que não ouvi o que acabou de dizer?! – perguntou irritada. – Voc...

- Chega! – Gritou Sasuke, interrompendo-a. – Quero falar a sós com Naruto, Karin! Vá fazer alguma coisa...

A ruiva saiu da sala e bateu a porta atrás de si com força. Nunca havia sido humilhada dessa maneira e o mais revoltante, era que Sasuke não falara nada sobre o comentário maldoso de Naruto.

Ambos esperaram Karin sair da sala para voltarem a conversar, só que dessa vez, sobre um assunto diferente.

- Você a viu?! – murmurou Sasuke.

- Não... – respondeu o loiro enquanto ajeitava-se na cadeira. – Mas Hinata me disse que ela anda triste! Tentou falar com ela, Sasuke?

Sasuke apenas negou com um gesto de cabeça. A última vez que tentaram conversar, Sakura estava fria como uma pedra de gelo.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sasuke não era o único que usou o trabalho para fugir de seus problemas...

Sakura sentia-se cansada e fraca. Andava trabalhando dobrado, apenas para poder manter sua cabeça ocupada e esquecer um pouco sobre o assunto que lhe perturbava: Sasuke.

Por mais que negasse, sabia que Sasuke lhe fazia falta. Seus beijos, sua voz, sua presença... Ele fazia muita falta!

Assim como ela, Hiro também sentia falta do pai. Andava cabisbaixo pelos cantos da casa e parecia que o brilho dos seus olhos esmeraldas também havia sumido. Além de tudo isso, não recebia a mesma atenção por parte de Sakura. Sempre que chegava, a rosada mal dava atenção ao filho. Apenas arrumava o jantar somente para ele, já que ela mal tocava na comida.

Aquela situação estava insustentável para todos, inclusive para o pequeno Hiro.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Karin estava em sua sala trincando os dentes devido às palavras de Sasuke.

- Ele ainda pensa nela... – murmurou para si mesma. – Aquela... – foi interrompida pelo barulho do seu celular tocando.

Viu o nome do seu "ajudante" no visor e revirou os olhos. Já tinha conseguido o que queria, e agora, não lhe interessava mais nada vindo por parte do rapaz.

- O que você quer?! – atendeu ríspidamente. – Tudo bem... Nos encontraremos aqui na minha sala na hora do almoço... – Karin fechou seu celular e o bateu com força na mesa. – O que esse cara quer agora?!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

- Seu bebê está ótimo, Hina-chan... – comentou Sakura enquanto limpava o cabeçote o ultra- som.

Apesar de seus problemas, Sakura estava feliz pela amiga. Naruto e Hinata sempre desejaram ter um filho e finalmente, realizaram esse sonho.

Segundo Hinata, Naruto estava radiante com a notícia e já tinha espalhado para todos sobre o novo membro da família Uzumaki.

- Obrigada, Sakura-chan... – disse a morena levantando-se. – Saiba que para mim é uma honra ter você como médica do meu bebê.

Em resposta, Sakura sorriu. Agradeceu à Hinata não só pela confiança, mas também pelo apoio dado por todos esses dias difíceis que estava passando.

***

- Você parece cansada, Sakura-chan... – comentou a amiga já vestida. – Tem certeza que você está bem?!

Por mais natural que tentasse parecer, a expressão de Sakura não negava o quanto estava sofrendo.

- Acho que ando trabalhando demais, Hinata! Mas é o único jeito de me distrair...

- Você precisa se cuidar, Sakura! – repreendeu a amiga. – Hiro precisa de você...

- E-eu sei...

- Na minha opinião, você deveria conversar com ele, Sakura-chan... ele está sofrendo tanto quanto você!

- Ainda estou muito magoada com tudo isso, Hinata! Preciso de um tempo para esfriar a cabeça e me recuperar de tudo isso...

Hinata pegou a mão da amiga e fez uma carícia leve.

- Você sabe que qualquer coisa, poderá me ligar... a qualquer hora, está bem?!

- Sim... – sorriu. – Obrigada...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

O escritório de Sasuke estava vazio, assim como todas as outras salas, exceto pela sala de Karin. Como na hora combinada, Karin aguardava seu "amigo", sentada na cadeira.

- Posso entrar?! – murmurou o rapaz encostado no batente da porta.

Karin desviou seus olhos para o rapaz muito bem arrumado parado de frente a ela.

- Claro... – murmurou. – O que você deseja?!

- Vim apenas garantir que conseguiu o que queria, Karin!

A ruiva sorriu de forma sínica.

- Sim! Consegui... Agora, vou para a segunda parte do meu plano!

O rapaz aproximou-se mais e com um sorriso "sincero" e perguntou:

- Tem mais?!

- Mas é óbvio que sim! – exclamou irritada. – O Sasuke me desprezou por anos, Sai! Agora vou arruiná-lo e ele pagará por não ter me escolhido... – Karin cerrou os punhos. – Preferiu aquela rosinha sem graça ao invés de me escolher!

Ambos ficaram em silêncio, até que Karin pronunciou-se.

- Era isso?!

- Bom, acho que era só isso, sim! Até logo, Karin!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

- Senhora Uchiha, gostaria de falar com você! – disse uma senhora. – Lembra-se de mim?!

A rosada sorriu.

- Claro que sim! Se não me falha a memória, a senhora é a professora de Hiro, não é?!

- Exato! Poderíamos conversar antes de Hiro ir para casa? – a senhora viu Sakura assentir e deu passagem para que a rosada entrasse numa pequena sala.

Ambas se sentaram e Sakura fitou a senhora a sua frente.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?!

- Na verdade não, senhora Uchiha... – murmurou a mulher. – Mas percebi que Hiro anda um pouco triste e seu rendimento anda caindo. Gostaria de saber se está acontecendo alguma coisa...

- Sim! Meu marido e eu nos separamos e acho que Hiro está sofrendo muito com isso, senhora Yako...

A professora de Hiro não pôde deixar de notar a face sofrida da rosada e concluiu que o menino não era o único que estava sofrendo.

- Não se preocupe... – disse ela pegando na mão de Sakura. – Tudo vai se resolver! – finalizou sorrindo. – Hiro é um ótimo menino... Educado, esforçado, inteligente... Apenas quis conversar com a senhora porque tenho um carinho especial por ele!

- Obrigada! – comentou a rosada levantando-se. – Mais uma vez, obrigada por se preocupar!

Andou a passos rápidos pelo corredor da escola e mais a frente pôde avistar a cópia escrita de Sasuke sentado num dos bancos, esperando-a. Realmente, suas feições estavam mais tristes que o normal.

Como sempre fazia o abraçou e ambos caminharam juntos até o carro, onde Sakura o acomodou no banco detrás e entrou no lugar do motorista.

- Como foi na escola, Hiro-kun?! – perguntou ela enquanto dirigia. – Foi tudo bem?

- Sim...

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – dessa vez, Sakura olhou pelo retrovisor e o viu torcer um pouco a expressão.

- Não...

- Tem certeza!?

Tudo o que Sakura ouviu foi um quase inaudível _"Uhum..." _vindo por parte do menino. Mesmo preocupada, decidiu não prosseguir o assunto... Confiava em Hiro e sabia que quando ele quisesse lhe dizer alguma coisa, diria...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sai saiu do escritório de Sasuke com um sorriso vencedor. Karin caiu perfeitamente no seu plano, e assim como ela, ele se vingaria pelo desprezo que sofreu durante tanto tempo.

Karin e Sai namoraram por 6 anos e chegaram até mesmo a ficarem noivos. Ela havia feito a faculdade de direito às custas do dinheiro dele, e assim que se formou, o desprezou.

Sabia que o grande culpado era ele mesmo.

Sabia do amor platônico que a ruiva sentia pelo Uchiha, mas enganou-se ao achar que ela havia o esquecido e se entregado de corpo e alma ao relacionamento duradouro.

Sasuke era seu melhor amigo, acompanhado de Naruto, claro! Juntos formavam um trio irresistível: bonitos, simpáticos e... advogados! Cada um com suas respectivas namoradas: Sakura, Hinata e Karin.

Pena que uma briga os separou. Uma briga que até hoje, nenhum dos três rapazes soube exatamente como começou... Uma discussão tola que levou Sasuke e Sai à delegacia por tumultuar um barzinho.

Depois do desentendimento, Sasuke e Naruto continuaram juntos e Sai isolou-se e entrou de corpo e alma no relacionamento com Karin, que mais tarde também acabou.

Com a faculdade, o namoro e os laços de amizade acabados, Sai viajou para o exterior e fez com que sua carreira decolasse. Mantinha contato apenas com Naruto que era o menos rancoroso e orgulhoso dos três "mosqueteiros".

Sabia de tudo o que aconteceu durante sua viagem: o casamento dele com Hinata, de Sasuke com Sakura e, mais posteriormente, o nascimento do herdeiro dos Uchihas e, infelizmente, as investidas de Karin em Sasuke.

Assim como ele, Sasuke também era uma vítima. Tanto ele quanto Sakura eram torturados constantemente pelas investidas da ruiva.

Agora seria a vez dele de usá-la... E quem sabe, reconstruir os laços de amizade que foram destruídos na faculdade.

...Continua...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	8. Capítulo VII

No dia seguinte...

Tudo correu normalmente. Tanto Sakura, quanto Sasuke trabalhavam... Sakura mal conseguia se concentrar em seu trabalho e por sorte, o consultório estava calmo. Sua preocupação estava em Hiro, que acordara indisposto, mas mesmo assim quis ir para a escola...

Era fato que Hiro sentia falta de Sasuke. Desde a separação, Hiro falou não mais que duas vezes com Sasuke... E, apenas, por telefone.

Ela não tinha notícias de Sasuke já há alguns dias. Sua única informação é que ele estava morando em um hotel próximo ao escritório... Nada mais que isso!

***

Atendeu sua última paciente e ao se despedir da moça, viu Yuki vindo ao seu encontro.

- O que houve, Yuki?!

- Desculpe só dar esse recado agora, Sakura, mas ligaram da escola do seu filho... – murmurou a moça receosa. – Parece que ele não está bem e a professora acha melhor que você vá buscá-lo.

Sem dizer nada, Sakura sai em disparada para a escola onde Hiro estudava. Repreendeu-se por ter deixado o pequeno ir à escola. Pela manhã, havia se negado a comer e estava mais calado que o normal, mas insistiu em ir para a escola.

***

Sakura chegou às pressas a escola de Hiro. Sua preocupação era tanta que sentia pontadas fortes na cabeça.

Ao chegar à enfermaria, viu Hiro sentado em uma das macas, porém estava alegre e sorridente...

- Hiro... – murmurou ela o abraçando. – O que houve, meu filho?

- Minha barriga tava doendo, mamãe... Mas já tá passando, né papai?! – o menino desviou seus olhos para um canto da sala.

Sakura nem cogitou a possibilidade de encontrar Sasuke ali, mas ao virar, deu de encontro com ele. Sasuke manteve uma expressão dura e séria ao ver que a rosada o fitava.

Sasuke a seguia com os olhos desde o momento que colocou os pés naquela enfermaria. Continuava bela como sempre, apesar de parecer um pouco mais pálida que o normal.

- Senhor e senhora Uchiha?! – perguntou uma enfermeira entrando. – Será que podem aguardar lá fora apenas por um momento?

Os dois assentiram e caminharam para a porta, onde Sakura viu Sasuke abrindo a porta como um verdadeiro cavalheiro e dando passagem a ela.

***

Agora ambos encontravam-se no corredor principal da escolinha.

- Ainda bem que não é nada grave... – murmurou para si mesma.

Sasuke permaneceu recostado na parede com as mãos nos bolsos, mas ouviu atentamente cada palavra dela.

- Não deveria ter deixado ele vir, Sakura. Quando cheguei, a senhora Yako contou-me que ele esteve indisposto todo o período da manhã...

- Ele insistiu! – respondeu ríspida. – Tentei convencê-lo à faltar, mas ele preferiu vir para a escola.

- E desde quando um menino de quatro anos manda em uma mulher adulta?! Você é a mãe dele e deveria zelar por sua saúde!

- Agora quer me dizer que eu não me preocupo com ele?! É isso mesmo, Sasuke?! – Sakura falava em tom alto, enquanto o encarava com desdém. – E quanto à você?! Por acaso ligou para saber se Hiro precisava de alguma coisa?! Por acaso falou com ele?!

- Não, mas... – tentou argumentar, mas foi cortado pela esposa.

- Então não venha querer colocar a responsabilidade nas minhas costas, Sasuke! Querendo ou não, Hiro sente sua falta, e você não dá a mínima! – exclamou irritada. – Estou farta de tudo isso!

- Se você tivesse me dado uma chance no dia em que fui buscar minhas coisas, essa conversa não seria necessária...

- Novamente jogando a culpa por cima de mim, não é?! Claro! Eu sou a péssima mãe que deixa o filho mandar em sua vida... Eu sou a esposa paranóica... Eu sou tudo de ruim para você não é?! Mas e quanto as suas responsabilidades?! Nunca parou para pensar que tudo isso seria evitado se você não ficasse se esfregando com a Karin por aí?! Talvez se você tivesse pensado no nosso casamento, por pelo menos um minuto, nada disse teria acontecido!

Sakura sentiu sua cabeça latejar e precisou sentar-se. Já Sasuke permaneceu calado por um longo tempo enquanto a fitava. Sabia que tinha sido egoísta ao falar naquele tom com ela, mas ele também se preocupava com Hiro.

Os minutos seguintes foram em de total silêncio, até que a enfermeira e Hiro surgiram na porta da enfermaria.

- Acho que já podem levá-lo para casa... – disse a moça, olhando diretamente para Sakura. – Sra. Uchiha, a senhora está bem?!

Ela estava pálida e com a respiração descompensada, mas mesmo assim, forçou um sorriso e apenas respondeu com um gesto de cabeça, depois se voltou para Hiro, que já se encontrava de pé em frente a ela.

- Está mesmo se sentindo melhor, Hiro-kun?! – ela o viu concordar e sorriu mais aliviada. – Que bom... Então, vamos para casa.

- O papai pode ir também? – Hiro direcionou seus olhos ao Uchiha, que, assim como Sakura, pareceu perplexo com o comentário. – Você vem com a gente, né papai?!

Ele olhou para a esposa que não moveu um músculo.

- Tenho uma reunião importante daqui a pouco, Hiro! – mentiu.

Ele viu o menino adotar uma expressão tristonha e lembrou-se das palavras de Sakura.

- Tá... – murmurou.

- Mas se você quiser, amanhã você pode passar o dia comigo. O que você acha?!

Mesmo que a contra gosto, Sakura sabia que Hiro adoraria e não negaria isso a ele. Se Sasuke fosse a única coisa que o animava, a melhor coisa a fazer era deixar os dois juntos.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

O dia amanheceu chuvoso, mas não tirou a animação de Hiro.

O menino acordou saltitante e prontamente foi ao quarto de Sakura para também acordá-la. Apesar de indisposta, a rosada resolveu acordar. Levantou-se e sentiu os efeitos daquela discussão ridícula entre ela e o marido. Sua cabeça, apesar de estar um pouco menos dolorida, parecia pesada, além de sentir dores por quase todo o corpo.

Como todos os dias, arrumou o café-da-manhã para os dois e depois, tomou um banho para relaxar.

Depois de demorar um pouco mais do que de costume no banho, arrumou-se e encontrou Hiro sentado ansiosamente no sofá da sala.

- O papai tá demorando... – murmurou irritado.

Sakura sentou-se ao lado de Hiro e ele pousou a cabeça em seu colo.

- Logo ele virá te buscar, Hiro... Não se preocupe!

Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio...

- Você não sente falta do papai, mamãe?!

Sakura foi pega de surpresa e o encarou, parando o carinho que fazia nos cabelos negros.

- Por que essa pergunta?

- Depois que o papai foi morar em outro lugar, você vive triste mamãe... – respondeu brincando com a blusa da mãe. – Eu sinto falta dele, mas eu acho que você também sente... Se não, você não ficaria assim!

- Eu também sinto muita falta dele... – confessou. – Mas as coisas nem sempre são como queremos, filho.

Sakura escutou a buzina do carro de Sasuke. Automaticamente olhou para Hiro, que sorriu tristemente.

- Viu como ele veio te buscar... – comentou sorrindo.

Ambos se levantaram e foram até a porta, onde Sasuke já tocava a campainha.

Assim que abriu a porta, os olhos esmeraldinos encontraram os ônix. Esqueceram-se de tudo ao seu redor. Era evidente que Sakura não era a única que sofria com a distância dos dois.

Ela foi a primeira a quebrar o contato visual. Estava envergonhada e desconcertada, enquanto ainda sentia os olhos negros a observando.

- Comporte-se Hiro... – murmurou ao dar um beijo no filho. – Pegou seu casaco? Está um vento frio e não quero que você fique doente, meu anjo...

- Esqueci... Peraí!

Hiro saiu em disparada, deixando os dois adultos novamente sozinhos. Ela fitava um canto qualquer da rua, enquanto Sasuke continuava a encarando.

Felizmente, ambos escutaram os passos curtos e rápidos do filho que voltava com um casaco preto em uma das mãos.

- Vamos?! – perguntou o Uchiha.

O menino assentiu e deu um último aceno a Sakura que retribuiu.

Ela os viu entrando no carro, se acomodando no banco e finalmente, viu o carro virar a esquina.

Fechou os olhos e deu um sorriso triste, afinal, tinha conseguido ser forte o suficiente para não pedir que ele voltasse... Por mais que o quisesse ao seu lado.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Quase vinte minutos depois, Sasuke já estacionava o carro em frente ao seu escritório de advocacia.

- Aqui não é onde você trabalha, pai?! – perguntou o menino enquanto olhava pela janela.

- Apenas preciso resolver uma coisa rápida e depois, podemos ir aonde você quiser, está bem?! – respondeu virando-se para encarar o menino.

-Tá bom!

Sasuke saiu primeiro do carro e abriu a porta de trás, para que o filho também saísse.

Caminharam lado a lado tranquilamente, enquanto Hiro ficava boquiaberto com a beleza do lugar. Era muito bem decorado, além de espaçoso. Por onde se olhava via diversas portas, esculturas e quadros, fora algumas poltronas presentes na recepção do escritório.

Sasuke andou calmamente para sua sala e guiava o filho que parecia totalmente perdido.

***

Estavam na sala de Sasuke há alguns minutos. O moreno procurava alguma coisa nas gavetas, enquanto Hiro estava sentado em uma poltrona confortável no canto da sala folheava uma revista qualquer.

- Preciso falar com você, Teme... – reclamou Naruto entrando na sala.

Sasuke que estava distraído, desviou seus olhos para Naruto que parecia totalmente desconcertado.

- Temos um problema e... – Naruto foi interrompido ao ver um sinal dado por Sasuke. Ao se virar, deparou-se com Hiro os olhando– Ei, Hiro... – cumprimentou com um sorriso amarelo. – Não sabia que estaria aqui!

- Oi tio Naruto!

- Já vai tomar conta das coisas do seu pai, é?! – brincou o loiro.

- Não... – disse Hiro rindo. – Nós vamos passear, mas o papai disse que precisava vir aqui antes.

- Hiro, importa-se de ficar sozinho aqui por alguns minutos?! – perguntou o Uchiha. – Vou até a sala do tio Naruto e depois vamos embora... Tudo bem para você!?

Hiro concordou.

- Está certo... Comporte-se!

***

Hiro continuou distraindo-se com as figuras de uma revista ainda sentado na poltrona. Ele observou uma mulher entrando sorrateiramente na sala do pai e fechando a porta em seguida.

Karin andou a passos lentos por todo o escritório e foi em direção à escrivaninha de Sasuke, onde abria e vasculhava as gavetas cuidadosamente. Ela não tinha notado dois pequenos olhos verdes a observando, já que Hiro era suficientemente quieto para ser notado.

Praguejou algo inaudível aos ouvidos do pequeno Uchiha e, voltou-se para os papéis na mesa de Sasuke. Procurava por algo de forma desesperada, até que viu o menino sentado num canto praticamente escondido.

- Quem é você, pirralho?! – grunhiu ela.

Ele a encarou com um olhar assustado.

- Por que você estava mexendo nas coisas do meu pai?! – retrucou.

Ao ouvir "pai", Karin estreitou os olhos e reconheceu o pequeno.

- Não te interessa, garoto! – respondeu irritada. – O que está fazendo aqui?!

- Meu pai e eu vamos nos divertir... – disse ele em tom desafiador. – E meu nome é Hiro Uchiha!

_"Tão petulante quanto o pai..."_ pensou a ruiva.

Hiro era tão doce quanto Sakura, mas quando não gostava de alguma pessoa, adotava o mesmo tom grosseiro de Sasuke.

- Que seja... – comentou ironicamente. – Por que está aqui sozinho?!

Como uma cobra traiçoeira, Karin ficara espreitando todo o tempo, até que viu Sasuke e Naruto trancarem a porta do escritório do loiro. Só não sabia que Hiro estava na sala do moreno.

- Meu pai foi falar com o tio Naruto...

- Ele está demorando, não é?! – perguntou de forma maldosa. – Será que seu pai não te deixou aqui e foi embora?!

Aqueles argumentos eram ridiculamente falsos para ela, mas para Hiro, uma criança de apenas quatro anos, pareciam completamente verdadeiros, ainda mais nas condições em que sua família se encontrava.

O menino sabia que Sasuke estava demorando e começou a ficar receoso.

- N-não... – balbuciou . – Ele falou que ia voltar...

_"Está dando certo... Garoto tolo!"_

- Eu o vi saindo agora a pouco... – provocou.

Os olhos do menino encheram-se de lágrimas.

- Não é verdade... – murmurou Hiro, tentando convencer a si mesmo. – O meu pai gosta de mim e ele nunca ia me deixar aqui!

- Por que acha que seu pai e sua mãe se separaram?! Seu pai não gosta nem de você... Nem daquela vadia da sua mãe!

Hiro não sabia o significado da palavra "vadia", mas lhe soava como uma ofensa... Ainda mais quando referia-se a sua mãe.

- Ele não te suporta garoto! Confie em mim... Ele mesmo me disse isso!

- Mentirosa... – grunhiu tapando os ouvidos.

Ela andou até a porta e a abriu, mas antes de sair, deu uma última olhada no menino, que parecia totalmente transtornado.

- Se fosse mentira, seu pai já estaria aqui! Se eu fosse você, fugiria e iria atrás de sua mãe...

Hiro correu de encontro a porta aberta e empurrou Karin que riu da reação do menino. Alegrou-se quando viu o pequeno saindo pela porta da recepção e indo sabe-se lá para onde.

- Tomara que morra! – praguejou baixinho.

Como se nada tivesse acontecido, Karin voltou para sua sala com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto. Tudo aquilo não estava em seus planos, mas sabia que com aquelas palavras, destruiria de uma vez a vida da rosada.

***

A reunião demorou mais do que o previsto. Infelizmente os motivos pelos quais Naruto queria falar com Sasuke, não eram os melhores.

- Senão fizermos alguma coisa com esse desvio de dinheiro, iremos a falência! – retrucou Naruto. – Sei que já tem problemas suficientes com a Sakura, mas precisamos fazer algo em relação a isso!

O Uchiha permaneceu com os olhos fixos nos papéis. Estava calado... Por mais que quisesse fazer alguma coisa, estava de mãos atadas.

- Não sei o que fazer... – confessou o moreno, pegando Naruto de surpresa.

Naruto viu o moreno levantar-se e caminhar até uma janela, de onde era possível ver a chuva que começava a cair.

- Sei que prometeu ao Hiro que passaria o dia com ele! Desculpe, Teme...

- Tudo bem... – respondeu pegando o paletó. – Vou cumprir a minha promessa com ele, e tentar esfriar a cabeça! Pensarei em alguma coisa, Dobe!

- Está bem...

- Qualquer novidade, sabe onde ligar...

Sasuke saiu da sala de Naruto e caminhou rapidamente para sua própria sala. Havia deixado seu filho plantado o esperando por quase uma hora.

Quando adentrou seu escritório, percebeu que o menino não estava mais lá. Vasculhou todos os lugares onde, possivelmente, Hiro estaria escondido, mas não o encontrou. Sentiu o desespero e a angustia tomar conta de si.

- Algum problema, Sasuke-kun?! – murmurou uma voz estridente atrás de Sasuke. – Perdeu alguma coisa?

- Você viu o Hiro, Karin!? – perguntou desesperado.

- Hiro?! Não... Não o vi! – mentiu. – Por que a pergunta?!

- Ele sumiu! – exclamou irritado. – Droga! Não devia ter o deixado sozinho.

- Qual o problema, Teme?! - perguntou Naruto aparecendo na porta do escritório.

- O Hiro desapareceu, Naruto!

...Continua...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	9. Capítulo VIII

A chuva tornava-se cada vez mais forte e alguns raios já iluminavam o céu de Konoha.

Hiro andava pelas ruas em meio às gotas pesadas de chuva, tentando inutilmente achar o caminho de casa. Encontrava-se ensopado e o casaco, que antes lhe servia para esquentar e protegê-lo do frio , também estava molhado.

As palavras de Karin afetaram o pequeno de tal forma, que ninguém imaginava como Hiro estava se sentindo. Em meio a tantos rostos e lugares estranhos, tudo o que ele queria, era a mãe.

*******

As horas se passavam como segundos para Sasuke. Naruto e ele rodaram praticamente toda a cidade a procura do menino, mas não encontraram um sinal de Hiro.

**- Você precisa avisar a Sakura!** – exclamou Naruto.

O moreno apertou o volante, como se quisesse arrancá-lo do lugar. A esposa provavelmente o mataria se algo acontecesse à Hiro, e ele tinha plena consciência disso.

Ele dirigia em meio a garoa, prestando a atenção em cada beco, em cada canto das ruas, para quem sabe, achar o filho.

**- Ele nunca fez isso...** – comentou preocupado.

**- Não adianta ficar nervoso, Teme... Isso só piorará a situação.**

Sasuke freou bruscamente no farol vermelho e olhou para Naruto que encontrava-se no banco do passageiro.

**- Claro que eu não tenho que ficar nervoso... Não é o seu filho que está perdido não é, Naruto!? É melhor calar a boca, antes que eu esqueça os anos de amizade que tenho com você, e perco a pouca paciência que me resta!**

Naruto calou-se. Nunca tinha visto Sasuke naquele estado de nervos. Agora que sabia o que era cuidar de mais uma vida, o loiro poderia entender o que o amigo queria dizer. Se acontecesse algo com o filho dele, que nem ao menos nascera, iria ficar nervoso tanto quanto Sasuke.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Já passava das dez horas da noite e nenhum sinal de Hiro e Sasuke.

Sakura estava em casa, esperando por eles à mais de uma hora e a falta de notícias começava a lhe angustiar.

**- Só pode ter acontecido alguma coisa...** – murmurou para si mesma.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Por sorte a chuva já tinha diminuído significativamente, facilitando a visão de Sasuke e Naruto.

Ambos estavam concentrados em meio aos becos de um bairro simples de Konoha, quando a música do aparelho celular de Sasuke começa a tocar. Os amigos se entreolharam e já sabiam quem estaria ligando.

O moreno fez um sinal para que Naruto atendesse. Sabia que estava sendo covarde, mas não tinha como falar com Sakura pelo telefone, ainda mais para dar uma notícia daquelas.

**- Oi Sakura-chan!**

_- Naruto?! O que está fazendo no celular do Sasuke?! Onde ele está?!_

**- Er, o Teme... ele...** – o loiro desviou os olhos para o amigo. – **Ele está aqui... Bom! Já estamos indo até aí!**

Naruto ouviu mais alguma coisa que Sakura disse e em seguida, desligou o telefone.

**- Ela quer que você leve Hiro para casa!** – comentou. – **Precisamos ir até lá, Teme! É nossa melhor opção.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Ela estava na janela, aguardando-os, quando finalmente viu o carro dele parando em frente aos portões. Deu um suspiro de alívio ao ver os dois saindo do carro.

Andou a passos rápidos até a porta e ao abrir, encontrou Naruto e Sasuke a olhando com uma expressão preocupada. Passou os olhos por todo o local e não encontrou o filho.

**- Onde está o Hiro?!** - Ambos se entreolharam e Sakura percebeu que algo tinha acontecido. – **O que aconteceu?!**

Sasuke passou as mãos pelos cabelos molhados. Estava todo molhado devido às diversas vezes que saira do carro, pensando tê-lo visto.

**- Eu não sei onde ele está...** – murmurou Sasuke.

**- Co-como assim?!-** Ela o fitou com os olhos arregalados.

Naruto se colocou a frente, e respondeu:

**- Sasuke e eu fizemos uma reunião rápida, Sakura-chan. Nós o deixamos na sala do Teme e dissemos que voltaríamos logo, mas quando voltamos, ele havia sumido...**

**- Sumiu? – **repetiu olhando para Sasuke. – **Vocês procuraram pelo escritório?! Pelo amor de Deus... Vocês só podem estar brincando! **– balbuciou em meio a algumas lágrimas.

**- Eu procurei em todos os lugares e não o encontrei, Sakura... **

Sakura escorou-se no batente da porta e colocou uma das mãos na cabeça. Estava trêmula e não acreditava no que ouvia.

**- Vocês já foram até a polícia?!**

**- Não...** – respondeu o Uchiha. – **Fique aqui e nós vamos até a delegacia!**

**- Eu vou com vocês!** – exclamou sem fitá-los.

Os três saíram em disparada para o carro de Sasuke. Sakura e ele na frente e Naruto, no banco de trás.

*******

**- Desculpe moça, mas não podemos fazer nada. – **respondeu o policial friamente. – **Temos ordens de registrar o desaparecimento depois de quarenta e oito horas do sumiço da pessoa.**

Sakura bateu com violência na bancada onde discutia com o policial. Naruto e Sasuke tentavam controlar a rosada, porém era em vão... Ela estava completamente fora de si.

**- Meu filho tem apenas quatro anos...**- gritou- **Sabe dos perigos que essa cidade oferece à uma criança com a idade dele?!**- o policial tentou argumentar alguma coisa, mas Sakura cortou-o na mesma hora. – **Não! Você não sabe! E agora, você acha mesmo que eu vou esperar dois dias para procurá-lo!? Você só pode estar brincando...**

**- Já disse que o que podemos fazer, é esperar... Se não quer fazer isso, vá procurar você mesma!** – retrucou o homem.

Ela estava incrédula com as palavras do policial. Sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto... Iria gritar e esbofetear o homem, mas antes que isso acontecesse, sentiu dois braços fortes a envolvendo por cima dos ombros.

**-Vamos sair daqui...** – murmurou Sasuke. – **Calma...**

Sasuke estava tão nervoso quanto ela, mas não deveria perder o controle. Tinha que ser o mais equilibrado possível... Única e exclusivamente por ela!

Ele a guiou até o carro, ajudando-a a sentar e em seguida, viu Naruto caminhando para perto deles.

**- Liguei para Hinata e disse o que aconteceu... Ela achou melhor levar a Sakura lá para casa e nós, continuamos procurando por Hiro!**

**- Não! – **balbuciou. – **Eu vou com vocês... **

**- Sakura-chan, não acha me...**

**- Não, Naruto!- **ela voltou-se para Sasuke. - **Por favor, Sasuke! Vamos logo!**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

A chuva dificultou a visão dos amigos, que rodavam cidade à dentro procurando por Hiro. A essas alturas o desespero já tinha tomado conta de Sakura, que desejava que aquilo tudo fosse um pesadelo... Mas não era... Era terrivelmente real!

Quando se deram conta, já passavam das três horas da manhã e Hiro não dava sinal de vida.

Sasuke adentrou uma das ruas pouco movimentadas do centro de Konoha. Era uma rua mal iluminada e com alguns pontos de ônibus por toda a sua extensão. As poucas lojas de comércio presentes ali, já estavam fechadas devido ao horário.

Sakura estava atenta a cada canto das ruas por onde passavam. Apesar de exausta, não permitir-se-ia em descansar enquanto não estivesse com Hiro.

Uma ponta de esperança surgiu no coração da rosada ao estreitar os olhos e ver uma silhueta que parecia ser de Hiro.

**- É ele!** – Gritou saindo do carro.

Quando viram a rosada sair gritando do carro, suspiraram aliviados. Depois de alguns segundos, Sasuke também saiu do carro e estava indo ao encontro deles.

Sakura o viu deitado num dos bancos do ponto de ônibus. Estava encolhido, abraçado aos próprios joelhos.

**- Hiro!**

O menino levantou os olhos e viu Sakura, do outro lado da rua, vindo correndo ao seu encontro.

**- Mamãe...** – murmurou com os olhos marejados.

Ele levantou-se em um salto e atravessou a rua sem se importar com nada. Tudo o que queria era ficar com Sakura. Havia passado horas horríveis perdido pelos cantos da cidade sem conhecer um rosto sequer.

Os olhos da rosada se estreitaram ao ver um carro aproximando-se em uma velocidade absurdamente alta.

**- Não, Hiro!** – Gritou desesperada.

A luz cegante dos faróis do carro já encobriam Hiro e tudo o que o pequeno viu foi uma luz clara... Seguida da escuridão.

**- Não!** - Gritou o Uchiha desesperado.

**...Continua...**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~***


	10. Capítulo IX

O paletó de cor escura de Sasuke contrastava com os corredores brancos do hospital. Estava recostado em uma das cadeiras, tentando expulsar as cenas de horas atrás...

Sakura saindo correndo do carro; ele avistando a silhueta de Hiro; seu filho atravessando a rua; o carro vindo em alta velocidade e a pior de todas: vê-la estendida no asfalto molhado.

Sakura só teve tempo de empurrar Hiro para a calçada, mas não se safou de ser arremessada a alguns metros. Sentia-se um inútil em não ter feito absolutamente nada e agora, ela encontrava-se naquela situação: internada.

Se não fosse por Naruto, o motorista daquele carro provavelmente teria se machucado. Não pela batida, mas sim porque Sasuke queria agredi-lo e provavelmente, passaria "agradáveis" horas não só no hospital, como na delegacia.

Agora, encontrava-se sozinho já que Naruto tinha ido para casa. Ele tinha sua própria vida e Hinata estava grávida. Já tinha feito demais em ajudar a procurar por Hiro.

Uma enfermeira aproximou-se, pouco tempo antes de Naruto ir embora, comunicando que Hiro estava bem. Tudo o que ele sofreu foram leves escoriações no rosto, além do tremendo susto. Agora, Sasuke tinha uma preocupação a menos... pelo menos Hiro estava bem e ficaria em observação por um dia.

***

Os minutos tornaram-se intermináveis. Por diversas vezes, Sasuke foi até a recepção procurando uma informação sobre Sakura, mas ninguém sabia lhe informar o seu estado. Tudo o que sabiam é que o médico ainda estava examinando-a.

Uma esperança brotou no peito do Uchiha ao ver um médico vindo ao seu encontro. Prontamente ele levantou-se.

- Senhor Uchiha? – perguntou um senhor de mais ou menos 60 anos.

- Sim...

- Sou o doutor Sarutobi! – apresentou-se. - Poderia me acompanhar até a minha sala, por favor...

O tom de voz dele era preocupante, mas Sasuke assentiu e os dois caminharam em silêncio até uma pequena sala, onde o médico entrou, sendo seguido pelo moreno.

- Sente-se, senhor Uchiha... – O médico apontou para uma cadeira à sua frente e aguardou Sasuke se ajeitar. – Bom, o estado de sua esposa é estável, mas infelizmente não conseguimos salvar a criança...

- C-criança? – repetiu.

- Sua esposa estava grávida de aproximadamente 6 semanas... – Ele percebeu a expressão do Uchiha se contorcer. – Eu sinto muito...

- Desculpe, mas tem certeza que está falando da minha esposa?

O médico prontamente abriu o prontuário sobre a mesa e colocou seus óculos.

- Sua esposa é Sakura Uchiha, não é?

- Sim!- respondeu incrédulo. - Mas... Na verdade, eu não sabia que ela estava grávida... – murmurou perplexo. – Quer dizer, ela não havia me contado nada e..

Sasuke percebeu o olhar do médico sobre si e sentiu-se incomodado. Não gostava que os outros sentissem pena dele. Parou de falar por alguns minutos, tentando se acalmar.

- Como ela está? – Suspirou pesaroso.

- Ela estava sentindo algumas dores e nesse momento está sedada. Sua esposa estava bem agitada... Repetia um nome por diversas vezes. – ele pensou por alguns momentos. - Se não me engano era Hiro...

- É o meu filho... – respondeu. – Hiro também se acidentou, mas está bem...

_"Por que ela escondeu essa gravidez? Ela queria tirar a criança? Privaria de conhecer seu filho caso ele nascesse?" _

As perguntas bagunçavam a cabeça do Uchiha. Aquela aparência abatida estava estava grávida e ele tinha a plena certeza que o filho era dele.

_"Ela estava grávida de aproximadamente seis semanas..." _

Claro que sua esposa carregava mais um Uchiha em seu ventre. Separaram-se a pouco menos de 1 mês e, apesar de tão pouco tempo, tudo virou de pernas para o ar e a saudade doía.

- Senhor Uchiha... – o médico o chamou alto o suficiente para tirar a linha de seus pensamentos. Notou que agora, Sasuke olhava para ele e não mais para um ponto qualquer no consultório. - Percebi o quanto está perplexo com a notícia da perda do seu filho, mas pelo estado de saúde de sua esposa creio que nem ela mesmo sabia sobre essa gravidez...

- Impossível... – retrucou irritado. – Ela é médica! Uma ginecologista para ser exato!

- Posso imaginar o que está sentindo, senhor Uchiha, mas escute as minhas palavras...

- Vai defendê-la?! Eu era o pai daquela criança e tinha o direito de saber da sua existência!

Sasuke ficou em pé e andava de um lado para o outro. Tentava afrouxar a gravata no pescoço, pois sentia-se "afogado".

- Enquanto ela esteve acordada, tudo o que ela perguntou foi sobre seu filho... Não quero defendê-la, mas em nenhum momento perguntou sobre o bebê. – disse o médico. - Além disso, alguns exames constataram uma anemia importante, o que demonstra a fragilidade da saúde de sua esposa.

- E daí?! – perguntou irritado. – Isso não prova nada! Nada!

- A notícia sobre a perda do bebê não foi dada a ela. Assim que sua esposa acordar, contarei a ela sobre o ocorrido e verei como ela reagirá...

O moreno fitou o médico. As palavras do homem afetaram Sasuke. Ele estava certo... estava tomando conclusões precipitadas, mas naquelas circunstâncias, era tudo que podia pensar.

- Quando poderei vê-la?

- Creio que por enquanto isso não será possível. Ela precisa descansar... – o senhor tocou o ombro de Sasuke. – Manterei você informado sobre qualquer novidade, mas novamente peço que se acalme.

***

Mais algumas horas angustiantes se passaram e finalmente, Sasuke avistou o médico retornando. Diferente da primeira vez que se encontraram, doutor Sarutobi não estava com uma expressão preocupada.

- E então, doutor Sarutobi... Como ela está?

- Ela acordou a pouco tempo e ainda parece um pouco desnorteada, mas felizmente está bem.

Sasuke deu um suspiro de alívio. Por um minuto teve medo de perdê-la para sempre. Já era terrível não vê-la todos os dias, devido a separação, e se não pudesse vê-la nunca mais?! Provavelmente enlouqueceria.

- Sr. Uchiha, conversei com sua esposa e lhe dei a noticia da perda do bebê... Ela realmente não sabia! Ela está inconsolável e me pediu que não lhe contasse nada...

- Não me contar? – olhou-o incrédulo. – Mas...

- Ela está com vergonha, senhor Uchiha.

Naquele momento, Sasuke queria cavar um buraco e enterrar-se nele. Como pôde pensar que justo ela esconderia a gravidez dele, independente daquelas circunstâncias...

- Será que posso vê-la?

Doutor Sarutobi contorceu a expressão.

- Na verdade, ela não quer ver ninguém, apenas pediu para que, se possível, o senhor ligasse para a mãe dela e pedisse para que ela viesse ficar com ela...

- Tudo bem. Farei isso agora mesmo, doutor. – respondeu com pesar. – Apenas mais uma coisa... ela poderá ter filhos?

- Não se preocupe, a senhora Uchiha poderá ter filhos e já comuniquei isso a ela. – sorriu o médico. – Mas nesse momento, ela precisará de muito apoio... principalmente vindo do senhor!

O moreno apenas assentiu e viu o médico distanciando-se. As palavras dele ecoaram em sua cabeça.

***

Dentro de mais ou menos duas horas, Lyn Haruno encontrava-se ao lado de Sasuke. Diferente de outras sogras, Lyn dava-se bem com o moreno e o considerava como um filho... mas naquele momento, a mãe de Sakura estava bem alterada.

- O que fez para ela, Sasuke? Você não sabe o quanto ela te ama...

- Eu também a amo Lyn, mas...

- A ama? Por favor, não me faça rir! Acha que traí-la é uma prova de amor?!

Sasuke ouvia a cada palavra de cabeça baixa. Ele precisava de provas para provar sua "inocência".

- Eu não a trai! Tudo é um grande mal entendido! Ficaria feliz se você não tocasse nesse assunto, Lyn... Além disso, há uma coisa que você precisa saber... – fitou por breves segundos. - Sakura estava grávida e perdeu a criança...

- Grávida? Mas ela não me contou nada!

- Pelo que o médico disse, nem mesmo ela sabia...

- Nem você não é?! – Lyn viu o Uchiha negar.

- Não... e por minha culpa, ela perdeu a criança. Deveria ter cuidado de Hiro e não deveria ter deixado-o sozinho.

- Por que não vai ver como ele está, Sasuke? Te informarei como minha filha está...

Ele assentiu e levantou-se.

- Sasuke... – o Uchiha virou-se para fitá-la. – Espero que o que você tenha me dito aqui, seja verdade... Não quero ver minha filha sofrer mais do que já está sofrendo!

- Tudo o que disse aqui, é realmente o que eu sinto... e vou provar a ela que sempre a amei e que tudo não passa de um engano.

***

Sasuke entrou no quarto onde Hiro estava e o encontrou dormindo. Aproximou uma cadeira da beira da cama e sentou-se.

Hiro tinha apenas escoriações no rosto, que foram tapados por um ou dois curativos. Segundo a enfermeira, o menino estava bem agitado e queria ver a mãe.

Aos poucos, Sasuke viu o filho abrindo os olhos e direcionando-os a ele.

- Hiro... que bom que você acordou! – disse aliviado.

Os olhos do menino encheram-se de lágrimas.

- Por que está chorando? – Sasuke aproximou uma de suas mãos de Hiro e notou o menino encolhendo-se na cama. – Hiro... responda!

- Você me odeia! – gritou o menino. – você me deixou lá sozinho porque não gosta de mim! Por isso você não mora mais com a gente... porque você não gosta nem de mim e nem da mamãe!

- Do que você está falando, Hiro?! Quem te disse um absurdo desses?

O menino não respondeu nada, apenas soluçava. Aquela situação já estava acabando com a paciência de Sasuke. Ele parou por um minuto e respirou fundo... não descontaria seus problemas no próprio filho.

- Como pode dizer isso, filho? – perguntou em tom calmo.- Em primeiro lugar, não te deixei sozinho... você não se lembra que seu tio e eu fomos fazer uma reunião?!

- Você demorou... – respondeu em meio a soluços.

- Demorei, mas não te abandonei, Hiro... nunca faria isso! Como pode achar que não gosto de você? – perguntou o Uchiha afagando os cabelos do menino, que dessa vez não resistiu. – Daria minha vida por vocês dois, Hiro... e você não sabe a falta que a mamãe e você me fazem!

- Então por que você não volta para casa!? Às vezes eu vejo a mamãe chorando e ela já me disse que sente sua falta, papai... Por favor, volta pra casa!

Sasuke deu um suspiro pesaroso e olhou para Hiro.

- As coisas não são tão simples assim...

- São sim! – respondeu irritado. – Eu quero você de volta papai! Me promete que você vai voltar para casa com a gente...

- Eu prometo!

...Continua...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	11. Capítulo X

Foram longos e intermináveis sete dias em que Sasuke seguia uma rotina nada agradável: passava rapidamente no escritório para saber alguma novidade e seguia direto para o hospital. Lá encontrava-se com Lyn e via rapidamente sua mulher. Hiro ficara aos cuidados de Lyn, que moraria provisoriamente na casa dos Uchihas para cuidar da filha.

Seguindo orientações de Dr. Sarutobi, Sakura ficaria de repouso por cerca de mais uma semana, mas já teria alta naquela tarde.

***

As coisas já estavam arrumadas e Sakura aguardava Lyn para ir para casa. A rosada ainda estava um pouco abatida, mas segundo o médico, o repouso e a família já ajudariam na recuperação dela.

Ela viu a porta do quarto ser aberta, revelando Sasuke.

- Vamos?

- Estou esperando minha mãe, Sasuke. Não precisa se preocupar... – murmurou ela em tom fraco. – Obrigada!

- Lyn está nos esperando em casa...- respondeu o Uchiha se aproximando e pegando uma maleta próximo dela. - Hiro também está lá! Vamos?

- Mas ela me disse que...

- Viria te buscar... – completou. – Mas ela preferiu ficar com Hiro em casa. Não seria saudável ele passar mais tempo dentro desse hospital.

***

O caminho de volta para casa foi em total silêncio. Sakura estava envergonhada com toda aquela situação e evitava olhar para Sasuke. Algo dentro dela dizia que ele sabia sobre a perda do bebê, mas tinha medo que suas palavras a comprometessem.

Sentia-se uma total incompetente. Era uma ginecologista e não notara a própria gravidez? Estava tão abalada com o fim do casamento que se afundou no trabalho, esquecendo-se de si mesma? _"Sim..."_

Já Sasuke mantinha seus olhos no caminho, mas sua mente estava ao seu lado, mais precisamente no banco do passageiro. Não conseguia falar absolutamente nada... Não sabia o que dizer para ela.

***

Ambos chegaram em casa, onde Lyn e Ino os esperava. A loira foi avisada por Hinata sobre o acidente da melhor amiga, e prontamente voltou de sua viagem de férias.

Sakura surpreendeu-se com a presença da amiga, que assim que chegou correu de encontro a ela e ofereceu-se para ajudá-la.

Com a ajuda de Ino, Sakura saiu do carro e foi de encontro a sua mãe.

- Onde está o Hiro, mãe? – perguntou a rosada.

- Ele está dormindo, querida. Hiro anda bastante agitado e foi difícil fazê-lo descansar um pouco. – respondeu Lyn. – E você também precisa descansar...

- Pode deixar, sra. Haruno... Eu levo a Sakura para se deitar! Vamos, Testuda!

Enquanto isso, Sasuke tirou a bagagem do porta-malas do carro e as colocou na sala, enquanto trocava algumas poucas palavras com Lyn.

***

Passaram-se longos minutos e finalmente Sasuke e Lyn escutam os passos de Ino descendo a escada. Seu rosto mostrava uma expressão de tristeza e eles já imaginavam o que tinha acontecido.

- Como ela está, Ino?

- Inconsolável... – respondeu a loira. – Tentei de tudo, mas ela não consegue trocar poucas palavras sem chorar. Odeio vê-la assim e não poder fazer nada...

- O que ela disse?

- Tudo o que ela diz é que não sabia, que é uma incompetente... – respondeu fitando o chão, para depois encarar o Uchiha. – E também diz que talvez tenha sido melhor assim, já que a família está destruída. Disse que não queria ver outra criança sofrendo, como Hiro...

Mais uma vez o moreno sentiu-se a pior das pessoas. Era horrível saber que Sakura achava isso. Ele sabia o quanto sua esposa adorava crianças e como a perda da criança havia a afetado.

- Eu vou ver como ela está... – murmurou Lyn, porém Sasuke se opôs.

- Não! Vou ver o que posso fazer...

Lyn interveio no mesmo instante:

- Por favor, Sasuke... não vá! Sakura n...

Sasuke sempre foi dotado de bons modos, mas naquela situação, jogou tudo para o ar. Ela até poderia expulsá-lo do quarto, mas ele precisava tentar. Assim como ele precisava de Sakura, ela também precisava do apoio dele.

- Deixe-o, Lyn! Fará bem a ela... – murmurou Ino.

***

Caminhou a passos rápidos para o quarto deles, encontrando a porta ligeiramente encostada. Era o suficiente para ouvir os soluços dela.

Sasuke abriu a porta e a viu sentada na cama, com as costas apoiadas na cabeceira, com o rosto entre os joelhos. Com o barulho da porta, viu Sakura levantar os olhos e o encarar com o rosto banhado em lágrimas.

Ele jogou o paletó na poltrona do quarto e aproximou-se da cama. Percebeu os olhos marejados da rosada o seguindo e tinha medo que ela o expulsasse de lá, mas não o fez.

Sentou-se próximo a ela e a encarou. Pôde perceber o quanto os olhos dela estavam inchados, assim como seu rosto.

- Não chore, Sakura-chan... – murmurou em tom calmo. – Odeio te ver assim.

Sasuke levou uma de suas mãos ao rosto dela e secou as lágrimas com a ponta dos dedos, e para a surpresa do Uchiha, ela não o repeliu...

- Sasuke... – balbuciou em meio a soluços. – Eu não agüento mais. E-eu...

Ele a puxou mais para si e a abraçou.

- Está tudo bem... – sussurrou enquanto acariciava seu braço. – Eu estou aqui!

A rosada apenas aconchegou-se, pousando a cabeça no peito dele. Não conseguiu evitar as lágrimas que vieram a seguir, mas pelo menos tinha-o ali para consola - lá... e realmente era tudo o que Sakura precisava.

Sasuke sentiu sua camisa social molhar, mas não se importou. Ter Sakura ali junto dele depois de tanto tempo, era bom o suficiente para conseguir fazê-lo esquecer dos problemas.

Ficaram assim abraçados por longos minutos, quando Sasuke percebeu Sakura afastar-se.

- E-eu não sabia... – bablbuciou com a voz fraca. – Eu juro, Sasuke! Se eu soubesse, teria me cuidado. E-eu não percebi que estava... g-grávida!

Ele nada respondeu, apenas a puxou novamente para perto dele. Estava se explicando, como se ela fosse a culpada por tudo aquilo... mas não era.

- Eu sei, Sakura...Sei de tudo o que aconteceu e eu não te culpo de nada. – ele percebeu Sakura estremecer com as palavras. – Mas eu tive medo de te perder... para sempre.

- Eu não sei se vou agüentar... é demais para mim! E-eu não agüento mais isso... Eu não agüento mais essa situação.

- Sei que você vai agüentar... eu sei que você pode superar isso! Você sempre foi forte e vai continuar sendo... – Sasuke levantou o queixo dela e a fitou nos olhos. – Hiro precisa de você... Assim como eu também!

Em resposta, Sakura deu um sorriso triste e sentiu os lábios de Sasuke pressionando os seus com delicadeza.

Apesar de tudo, o amor entre eles não tinha acabado.

- Fique aqui, Sasuke... eu não quero ficar sozinha! – confessou abraçando-o. – Por favor, não vá embora!

***

A demora de Sasuke já estava preocupando Lyn. Inúmeras coisas passaram pela sua cabeça e a senhora resolveu verificar se realmente estava tudo bem.

Ao chegar ao quarto, viu Sasuke abraçado a Sakura. Esta parecia ter se acalmado ao ponto de finalmente dormir. O coração da senhora Haruno aquietou-se e ela sorriu.

_"Talvez finalmente eles se entendam..."_

***

Pouco tempo depois de Lyn acomodar-se na sala, escuta os passos de Sasuke descendo as escadas.

- Consegui fazê-la dormir um pouco...

- Obrigada, filho! – murmurou Lyn. – E Hiro?

- Antes de descer, passei no quarto dele e também estava cochilando...

***

Sakura finalmente pôde descansar um pouco. Graças a Sasuke, ela acabou por cochilar por algumas horas e a tristeza que sentia, apesar de ser grande, parecia ter diminuído.

Havia acordado a algum tempo e estava perdida em seus próprios pensamentos quando ouviu a porta ser aberta. Pouco a pouco, viu seu filho entrando um pouco receoso no quarto.

- Hiro... – murmurou sorrindo. – Venha aqui!

Hiro correu de encontro a ela e a abraçou. Só o fato de imaginar que algo poderia ter acontecido com ele, fazia o peito dela doer.

- Que saudade que eu estava de você, Hiro-kun. – murmurou abraçando-o mais forte. – Fiquei com tanto medo de te perder... Você se machucou muito?

- Não... Só aqui e aqui... – respondeu apontando para os dois curativos no rosto.

- Você nos deu um susto enorme, meu amor!

-Desculpa, mamãe... – balbuciou cabisbaixo. – Eu me perdi...

- Por que fez isso? Você não sabe os perigos que você correu!

Ela viu os olhos esmeraldinos de Hiro enxerem-se de lágrimas. O conhecia como a palma de sua mão e sabia que algo tinha acontecido.

- Eu queria voltar para casa... – murmurou receoso.

- Por que, Hiro?! – Sakura esperou a resposta, mas ele não respondeu. – Você sabe que pode confiar em mim. Me conta o que aconteceu...

Hiro fitou a mãe por alguns instantes e depois, voltou seus olhos para a porta. Queria garantir que Sasuke não ouviria nada.

- Eu tava na sala do papai esperando ele voltar, quando uma mulher entrou e começou a mexer na mesa dele. Aí quando ela me viu, começou a falar que o papai tinha ido embora e, que ia me deixar lá sozinho... – a cada palavra, a voz de Hiro tornava-se mais chorosa.- Depois, ela disse que ele não gostava de você e te chamou de um nome estranho...

A rosada percebeu o desespero do menino ao contar o porque de ter fugido. Sabia exatamente quem tinha falado todas aquelas coisas para Hiro.

_"Karin..."_

Como sempre a culpada de tudo. Como pôde dizer tais coisas para uma criança com aquela idade? Ela era uma víbora, mas Sakura não sabia que chegaria a esse ponto.

Ela viu que Hiro ainda estava assustado e o abraçou.

- Calma, filho... Não chore! Está tudo bem... – disse enquanto acariciava os cabelos do menino. – Você não pode acreditar em tudo o que as pessoas dizem, meu anjo...

- M-mas e se for verdade? – perguntou aos soluços. – E se o papai não gostar mais da gente?

Sakura suspirou com pesar.

- Não é verdade, Hiro! Você acredita em mim?!- Hiro apenas assentiu. - Agora procure se acalmar. O papai não ia gostar de te ver chorando... – respondeu aninhando Hiro em seus braços. - Me prometa que nunca mais vai sair sozinho...

- T-tá bom...

***

O que Hiro e Sakura não sabiam era que Sasuke ouviu a cada palavra da conversa entre eles. Não que o moreno fosse de ouvir conversas atrás das portas, mas ele tinha subido para ver se Hiro já estava acordado e acabou por ouvir a verdade.

O Uchiha sentiu seu sangue ferver ao ouvir o que, supostamente, Karin tinha dito ao filho, mas também sentiu-se culpado. Por que não escutou Sakura quando a mesma disse que a ruiva queria destruí-los?

Se tivesse ouvido a esposa, nada disso teria acontecido: a separação, o acidente de Hiro, a perda do bebê... 

_"Eu sou um lixo..." _pensou ele.

***

Sakura sentiu a respiração do menino se acalmar e percebeu que Hiro tinha dormido.

- Tão pequeno e passando por tantas coisas... – murmurou para si mesma.

O barulho da porta fez a rosada despertar. Sasuke entrou calado no quarto. Estava cabisbaixo e evitava o contato visual com ela. Sakura, por sua vez, apenas o encarou... Não sabia ao certo,mas imaginou que ele tenha ouvido tudo.

- Como ele está? – perguntou Sasuke com os olhos fixos no filho.

- Ainda está bastante assustado... - ela o ajeitou em seu colo e encarou Sasuke. Percebeu o olhar vago que ele tinha e completou. – Você nos ouviu não é?

- Sim... – ele torceu o cenho. – Acha que é verdade tudo o que ele disse?

- Desculpe Sasuke, mas Hiro não mentiria... – disparou. – Agora cabe a você acreditar ou não.

Sasuke suspirou. Hiro não mentiria e como era de se esperar, Sakura estava certa. Sempre esteve.

O moreno sentiu o celular vibrar dentro do bolso da calça. Ao retirar o aparelho, leu "Naruto".

_- Teme? Onde você está?_

- Em casa... – comentou indiferente e só agora percebeu o que tinha falado. Viu o olhar de Sakura desviar quando ele respondeu. – Quer dizer...

_- Tudo bem... estou indo até aí._

- O que aconteceu?__

_- Acho melhor você ver com seus próprios olhos. Acho que dentro de dez minutos estarei aí._

Sasuke desligou o celular e comentou:

- Era o Naruto. Ele está vindo para cá!

- Algum problema?

- Não sei... Ele parecia nervoso!

Sakura sentiu Hiro remexer-se em seu colo e o viu abrindo os olhos.

- Pai... – balbuciou o pequeno meio sonolento.

- Por que você não me contou a verdade, Hiro? – perguntou o Uchiha maior. – Eu sou seu pai e você não deveria esconder essas coisas de mim.

O menino abaixou os olhos e encolheu-se um pouco no colo da rosada. Ele sentiu quando as mãos delas lhe fizeram um carinho no rosto, seguido de um beijo no topo da cabeça.

- Calma, Hiro! Seu pai só está conversando com você.

Hiro pousou seus olhos no rosto de Sakura, que fez apenas um sinal com a cabeça para que o menino dissesse a verdade. Depois, olhou para Sasuke, que parecia esperar uma resposta.

- Por que não me contou isso antes, Hiro?

- Porque você não ia acreditar! Você nunca acredita nas coisas que eu e a mamãe falamos...

Sasuke imediatamente desviou seus olhos para Sakura. Aquela frase era a certeza que Hiro presenciou mais brigas do que imaginavam.

- Como era a pessoa que te falou aquelas coisas?

- Ela tinha um cabelo vermelho, usava óculos e tinha uma cara estranha...

Tanto Sakura quanto ele, sabiam exatamente de quem o menino falava. _ " Como pude ser tão cego a ponto de não ver a verdade?"_

Os pensamentos do Uchiha foram interrompidos pela presença de Ino.

- Sasuke, o Naruto acaba de chegar! Pode ir, que eu ficarei com a Sakura. – Ino desviou seus olhos para Hiro. – Hiro-kun, a vovó está te chamando.

Depois de ficarem sozinhas, Ino andou até a cama e sentou-se próxima da rosada.

- Você parece um pouco melhor, Sakura-chan... – sorriu. – Você precisa ser forte, independente do que aconteceu...

- Eu sei, mas não é fácil! Parece que está acontecendo tudo ao mesmo tempo...

- Lyn me contou sobre a separação. Eu não sabia e acabei ficando surpresa, afinal vocês parecem casados... - esse último comentário fez Sakura fitar a loira. – Está na cara que vocês se amam.

- Ele me traiu...

- Hunf! Essa história está mal contada... - retrucou. – Sasuke em hipótese alguma te trairia... ainda mais com aquela cobra! Ele só tem olhos para você, Sakura... você pode não perceber isso, mas qualquer um vê o quão grande é o amor de vocês!

- Vo-você acha?

- Além do mais, Karin é ridícula! O Sasuke tem bom gosto... se ele te traísse comigo, aí tudo bem! Mas com ela? Por favor! – comentou a loira em tom zombador e finalmente, conseguiu arrancar um discreto sorriso do rosto da amiga. – Você fica bem melhor sorrindo, testuda!

...Continua...


	12. Capítulo XI

Sasuke e Hiro desceram rapidamente as escadas e o moreno foi avisado por Lyn que Naruto o esperava no escritório.

Com um gesto, ele agradeceu e direcionou-se para o escritório, deixando o filho com a senhora Haruno. Ao abrir a porta, deparou-se com uma figura nada agradável a sua espera, juntamente com o Uzumaki.

- O que você quer aqui?! – perguntou entre os dentes. – Essa é a droga do assunto que era do meu interesse, Naruto?!

O sorriso falso, o ar de superioridade, a simples presença de Sai irritava o Uchiha. Ofendia-se em ter que respirar o mesmo ar que o ex-amigo.

- Teme, calma! Sai tem algo a lhe dizer...

- Eu não quero ouvir nada vindo desse verme! – exclamou cerrando os punhos.

Sai soltou um suspiro desapontado. Retirou de sua maleta um envelope e um CD.

- Esqueça, Naruto... – murmurou Sai. – Ele não quer conversar...

Naruto interveio.

- Teme, ouça o que o Sai quer lhe contar. Tem relação com o seu casamento... e com o escritório!

Sasuke fitou o amigou por um longo tempo.

- Espero realmente que seja importante, Naruto!

Sai estendeu o envelope ao Uchiha, que o pegou com uma certa raiva. Ao abri-lo, deparou-se com as mesmas fotos que Sakura provavelmente recebera de alguém.

- Que merda é essa?! – perguntou irritado.

- Não se lembra dessas fotos? – comentou Sai apontando exatamente para a foto do beijo de Karin e Sasuke.

- Claro que me lembro! Como as conseguiu?! – perguntou o Uchiha jogando as fotos na mesa.

- Teme... Karin contratou Sai para te seguir e tirar essas fotos!

Sasuke sentiu o sangue ferver por todo o corpo. Ao ouvir tais palavras, avançou por cima de Sai, prendendo-o contra a parede.

- Não acredito que tenha sido você! – resmungou ele entre os dentes.

Naruto teve tempo de segurar o punho de Sasuke, antes que o soco do moreno acertasse Sai em cheio.

- Sasuke...

- Cale essa maldita boca! – gritou. – Minha família foi destruída por causa dessas fotos! Sakura adoeceu e perdeu a criança que nem ela mesma sabia que esperava... – Sasuke empurrou Naruto e o fitou. – E você sabia de tudo isso e mesmo assim permitiu que ele entrasse aqui?

- Chega! – Naruto gritou batendo a mão na mesa. – Você não ouviu uma palavra do que eu disse, não é?! Pois então eu vou repetir... Karin contratou Sai! A culpada é a Karin, Sasuke!

O Uchiha andou de um lado para o outro, tentando processar todas as coisas que ouvira nos últimos minutos. Primeiro, ouve a conversa de Hiro com Sakura, e agora, Sai vem com todas aquelas coisas...

- Não percebeu que foi ela que destruiu sua vida e não ele?! – perguntou Naruto. – Se Sai fosse uma pessoa tão imprestável quanto você diz, ele nunca faria essas coisas por você, Sasuke! Por que não se toca e não percebe que é você que não quer enxergar a verdade?

Naruto estava coberto de razão... Ele sempre foi avisado sobre Karin. Todos o avisaram e Sasuke não deu ouvidos a ninguém... Nem mesmo à Sakura.

- Tem mais...- disse Sai. – Espero que dessa vez se aquiete, Sasuke!

Naruto colocou o CD no computador e virou o monitor até que os olhos do Uchiha enxergassem as imagens que lhe interessariam.

- Agora veja! – ordenou o loiro,

O que Sasuke viu foi um vídeo. Nele, continha o mesmo material das fotos... Só que com a verdade. Continham as cenas depois do beijo que Karin deu no moreno, inclusive com as frases que Sasuke dissera a ela.

- Mas...

- Karin sempre quis te destruir! – exclamou Sai. – Ela tem uma paixão doentia por você Sasuke e sempre fez de tudo para destruir seu casamento. Ela me contratou justamente para tirar essas fotos e depois, enviá-las a Sakura.

- A Sakura-chan sempre esteve certa, Teme! Karin sempre foi uma víbora. Ela se passou por mim no dia em que as fotos foram tiradas... foi tudo planejado!

- O que você vai ver agora, tem a ver com o escritório... ela está te roubando, Sasuke. – Sai se voltou para Naruto. – Naruto, coloque o arquivo seguinte...

O loiro assentiu e ao abrir, as imagens mostravam o escritório de Sasuke e Karin revirando os papéis da mesa e mexendo em seu computador depois do horário do expediente.

Em seguida, Sasuke avistou Hiro nas imagens._ "Era verdade..."_ concluiu o Uchiha. Seu filho contou exatamente o que tinha acontecido.

- Como conseguiu essas imagens? Não temos câmeras de segurança no escritório...

- Foi ele quem invadiu o escritório, Teme. Lembra-se da invasão que o suposto bandido não levou nada?

Sasuke assentiu. Realmente era muita sorte alguém ter invadido um escritório tão caro e não levar absolutamente nada.

- Karin deixou-o ciente das coisas que queria fazer, então Sai entrou e instalou essas câmeras...

- Sei que não deveria ter feito isso, afinal também sou advogado e sei que invasão de propriedade é crime... - explicou-se. - Mas esse foi o único jeito de te provar que ainda tenho consideração por você!

Sasuke permaneceu calado por longos segundos, apenas fitando Sai. Queria descobrir se realmente tudo aquilo era verdade, ou se não passava de mais um jogo sujo do moreno.

- Você nunca acreditaria em mim se eu viesse de cara limpa... sem nenhuma prova!

- Por que não me mostrou essas coisas antes? – perguntou irritado.

- Porque precisava vir em um momento oportuno, quando eu tivesse provas suficientes para denunciá-la. – retrucou Sai. - Ela sempre quis destruir sua vida com a Sakura, e conseguiu.

- A Sakura precisa ver isso! – exclamou o Uzumaki.

- Ela ainda não está bem... – murmurou o Uchiha sem retirar os olhos do monitor do computador. – Ela ainda está muito abatida e...

- Ver o que, Naruto? – perguntou uma voz atrás dos rapazes.

Os três viraram-se para a porta, encontrando Sakura e Ino. Os gritos e os barulhos fizeram com que ambas viessem ver o que tinha acontecido.

- A Sakura não está bem e deveria estar descansando e vocês ficam fazendo esse tremendo barulho! Será que poderiam pelo menos respeitá-la e falarem mais baixo?! – ralhou Ino. – Vamos, Sakura...

Ino segurou a amiga pelo braço e a puxou para que Sakura voltasse para o quarto, mas ela resistiu e se desvencilhou das mãos da loira.

- O que eu preciso ver, Naruto? – perguntou estática. Depois, olhou para Sasuke e em seguida, para o outro rapaz presente. - Sai? O que está fazendo aqui?!

- Sakura... – Sai cumprimentou-a. – Sinto muito ter incomodado, mas há algumas coisas que você precisa saber.

Sakura e Ino andaram mais para dentro do aposento, encarando-os.

- Pode falar, Sai... estou ouvindo.

- Acho melhor você se sentar, Sakura-chan... – comentou o Uzumaki.

Sakura nunca tinha visto Naruto tão sério. Algo realmente importante estava acontecendo... e suas suspeitas foram confirmadas quando a rosada desviou seus olhos para Sasuke, que estava recostado na parede e com a cabeça baixa.

Ino ajudou-a a se acomodar e foi então que Sai, juntamente de Naruto revelaram toda a verdade a ela. Sai mostrou os mesmos vídeos que Sasuke viu e a cada palavra, Sakura ficava cada vez mais nervosa.

Finalmente, resolveram mostrar o vídeo que Sai gravou da suposta "traição" de Sasuke. Sakura já soluçava compulsivamente, sendo amparada por Ino.

- Chega... Por favor! Eu não quero. – balbuciou aos soluços. – Eu não quero mais ver isso... p-por favor.

Sasuke e Naruto aproximaram-se da rosada e o loiro agachou-se na frente da mesma.

- Sakura-chan... agüente só mais um pouco! Seu casamento depende disso! – Naruto viu os orbes marejados da amiga o fitando. – Eu imagino o quanto é difícil para vocês, mas só quem está de fora da situação pode ver o quanto vocês dois estão sofrendo separados um do outro...

Ela fitou Sasuke que lhe deu um discreto sorriso. Em resposta, Sakura assentiu e Naruto fez um sinal para que Sai continuasse o vídeo. O beijo de Karin em Sasuke cortou o coração de Sakura, mas ela precisava agüentar. E finalmente apareceu o "pós-beijo", mostrando a verdade.

Os olhos de Sakura focalizaram o empurrão violento que seu marido deu na ruiva, e em seguida, falou em alto e bom som:

_"_ _Você já passou dos limites, Karin! Não abuse da minha paciência! Eu amo a Sakura e formei uma família com ela... Portanto, acho melhor você parar com essa palhaçada ou, da próxima vez, não responderei pelos meus atos! Contenha-se!"_

Sakura olhou incrédula para Sasuke, que aproximou-se e a abraçou. Sentia-se horrível por não ter acreditado nele, mas ao mesmo tempo feliz que tudo, realmente, tinha passado de um engano.

- Me desculpa... – murmurou Sakura abraçada a ele.

Ele afastou-se um pouco dela e sorriu.

- Eu que devo pedir desculpas... você estava certa o tempo todo! Você sempre teve razão em relação a ela.... Karin está me roubando, Sakura! Chegamos a esse ponto por minha causa...

- Sasuke-kun... eu... eu senti tanto sua falta! – confessou em meio a soluços. – Eu tinha tanto medo de te perder...

- Vou dar um jeito na Karin e nada nem ninguém vai nos separar. – murmurou ele em seu ouvido para em seguida, lhe beijar.

Os amigos presentes deram um suspiro de alívio. Era terrível ver aqueles dois sofrendo daquela maneira por causa de Karin. Finalmente, tudo seria resolvido.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Depois de todos os ânimos acalmados, os dois rapazes esperavam Sasuke descer para seguirem direto para a delegacia. Antes tiveram o cuidado de checar se Karin estava no escritório... Porém ela não se encontrava. Provavelmente tinha descoberto os planos de Sai e fugiu com medo das conseqüências dos seus atos.

***

Enquanto isso, Sasuke estava no andar de cima, esperando que Sakura dormisse um pouco. Ela precisou de alguns remédio fortes, tamanha era sua agitação.

- Cuide dela, Ino! – murmurou o Uchiha para a loira. – Ela passou por coisas demais hoje.

- Tudo bem, Sasuke! Não se preocupe... – sorriu. – Fico feliz que vocês se resolveram...

- Eu também...

Sasuke retirou-se e desceu as escadas onde encontro Naruto e Sai o esperando. Assim como os amigos, Hiro e Lyn estavam lá.

- Lyn, a Sakura está descansando. Eu vou sair um minuto e já volto...

A senhora apenas assentiu, mas Hiro continuou olhando para o pai.

- Você vai embora de novo? – perguntou tristonho. – Você prometeu q...

- Não vou embora, Hiro. – Sasuke sorriu e aproximou-se do filho. – Preciso resolver um pequeno problema, mas eu voltarei ainda hoje.

- De verdade?

- Sim... de verdade! – Fez um carinho rápido nos cabelos negros do menino – Comporte-se.

...Continua...


	13. Capítulo XII

Já eram altas horas da noite quando Sasuke entrou pela porta da sala. Não havia mais ninguém no andar debaixo e tudo estava escuro. Infelizmente, não tinha conseguido resolver nada, mesmo com todas as provas em mãos, os policiais deixaram o processo em aberto e mandaram retornar em quarenta e oito horas.

_"Malditas leis..."_ praguejou o Uchiha.

Tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível, entrou no quarto de Hiro e viu que o filho finalmente tinha se entregado ao sono. Apenas ajeitou-o nas cobertas e saiu do quarto sem ser notado pelo pequeno Uchiha.

Depois, Sasuke foi para o quarto de casal, onde Sakura estava acordada e parecia mais agitada do que antes.

Aproximou-se dela e segurou em suas mãos, percebendo o quanto estavam geladas.

- O que aconteceu, Sakura? Você está pálida e suas mãos estão geladas como pedras de gelo...

Ela não disse nada, apenas o abraçou. Tivera um sonho horrível envolvendo Karin e Sasuke, no qual sentia todo o seu corpo tremer só de lembrar.

- Graças a Kami você está bem... – murmurou chorosa. – Eu tive um sonho horrível, Sasuke-kun.

- Está tudo bem. Não me aconteceu nada... foi apenas um pesadelo! – respondeu ele afagando os cabelos dela. – Não tem por que ficar nervosa...

Sakura afastou-se dele e negou com a cabeça.

- Não, Sasuke! Me ouça, por favor. Não vá trabalhar amanhã... por favor! Era real, Sasuke! Eu te peço...

Sasuke estava confuso. Era apenas um sonho e sabia o quanto Sakura estava cansada, mas ela parecia tão desesperada... Ele não sabia o que fazer.

- Você está cansada, Sakura-chan. Amanhã resolveremos está bem? – perguntou-a.

Ela ainda tentou falar mais algumas coisas, mas Sasuke a puxou para si e pediu que se acalmasse.

Pouco tempo depois, Sakura acabou adormecendo, enquanto ele ficou pensando em tudo. Por mais cansado que estivesse, não conseguiria pregar os olhos.

Seria uma longa noite...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Os primeiros raios de sol invadiam o quarto dos Uchihas pouco a pouco. Sasuke até aquele momento, não tinha conseguido dormir por mais de dez minutos. Por sorte, ela parecia não havia tido mais pesadelos.

Por volta das sete da manhã, Lyn avisou o Uchiha que levaria Hiro para a escolinha. Devido ao acidente, o pequeno tinha faltado alguns dias e por mais que a avó quisesse que ele descansasse, o menino disse que estava bem e que queria voltar para seus colegas. Tudo tinha sido "traumático" demais para Hiro, e talvez a companhia dos colegas fosse a melhor opção para que ele pudesse se desligar pouco a pouco dos acontecimentos.

Sasuke finalmente teria a chance de tirar um breve cochilo, mas antes que fizesse isso, seu celular tocou incessantemente em seu bolso.

-_ Sasuke?_

- Sai? – percebeu a voz do amigo ofegante. - O que foi?

_- Onde você está?_

- Em casa... por quê?

_- Estou na delegacia. Descobri que Karin comprou uma arma no comércio ilegal...Quando fui vasculhar as coisas dela, achei uma nota feita a mão, com a data de ontem._

Aquelas palavras foram um baque para o Uchiha.

- Arma? Mas...

_- Não há tempo! Escute bem, me passe agora o endereço correto da sua casa para que eu possa ir com a polícia... Temo que ela esteja indo até aí, Sasuke! _

Sasuke parecia abalado e desviou seus olhos para Sakura. Precisava tirá-la daquela casa imediatamente. Pelo menos não teria que se preocupar com Hiro.

Passou rapidamente o endereço de sua casa e desligou o celular. Precisava de uma desculpa... e rápido.

- Sakura-chan... acorde!

- Sasuke? – perguntou sonolenta. – O que houve?

_"Merda... E agora?"_

- Hinata pediu para que você fosse imediatamente para a casa dela... – respondeu sem nem ao menos saber o que estava falando.

- Mas...

- Sem perguntas, Sakura! – interrompeu-a. - Apenas te peço para sair daqui! Por favor...

Ela o olhou curiosa. Nunca havia visto Sasuke naquele estado de nervos.

- Sasuke-kun, você tá me assustando... aconteceu alguma coisa?

- A-Aconteceu... quer dizer, não! – exclamou irritado. – Sakura, por favor, faça o que eu te peço! Só isso... coloque uma roupa qualquer e vá para a casa de Hinata e Naruto!

Confusa, a rosada pegou a primeira peça de roupa e vestiu para em seguida descer acompanhada de Sasuke. Felizmente, Lyn acabara de chegar em casa e a pedido do moreno, levou a filha para a casa dos amigos.

Apesar de tudo, Sasuke estava "tranqüilo", já que Hiro e Sakura estavam a salvo. Ele tinha tomado uma decisão: iria esperar Karin. Daria um basta em toda aquela situação de uma vez por todas.

_"Se ela pensa que vai machucar a minha família... ela está muito enganada!"_

Sasuke sentiu novamente o celular tocar e o atendeu.

_- Já estamos aqui, Sasuke... algum sinal dela!?_

- Não, Sai...

- Estamos aqui fora. Caso ela chegue, os policiais irão abordá-la.

Sasuke não respondeu nada, pois sentiu um objeto gelado pressionando seu pescoço.

- Desligue esse celular, Sasuke-kun...

O moreno gelou ao ouvir a voz dela. Seu corpo parecia não responder aos comandos.

_- Sasuke?- _Sai o chamou pelo outro lado da linha.

Com um tapa na mão de Sasuke, o celular foi ao chão. Pouco a pouco, Sasuke virou-se para ela, vendo-a apontar uma arma para sua cabeça.

Karin parecia fora de si. Estava tremendo, como se ela estivesse com mais medo que ele.

- Agora nós vamos conversar... - murmurou com um sorriso no rosto.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Nesse meio tempo, Lyn e Sakura paravam em frente a casa dos Uzumakis. Quem atendeu a porta foi Hinata.

- Sakura-chan? O que faz aqui? – perguntou a morena surpresa. – Você deveria estar descansando... – repreendeu-a.

- O Sasuke-kun disse que você havia ligado para falar comigo! – respondeu.

- Sakura-chan? – perguntou Naruto aproximando-se das duas.

Hinata virou-se para o marido e perguntou:

- Naruto-kun, você ligou para a Sakura hoje? – o loiro apenas fez um gesto que não. – Que estranho...

- E cadê o Teme?

A rosada olhou incrédula para o casal.

- E-ele ficou em casa, Naruto...

- Vocês duas fiquem aqui... - ordenou Naruto. – Eu vou até lá!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

- O que você quer? – grunhiu entre os dentes.

Karin soltou uma risada alta.

- Você, Sasuke-kun... Apenas, você!

Ele precisava manter a calma. Karin estava totalmente fora de si e para ela fazer alguma besteira, bastava um movimento brusco.

- Me dá essa armar e então conversaremos... – disse ele estendendo uma das mãos. Karin apenas negou com a cabeça.- Karin... me dá isso!

- Não... – murmurou em tom choroso. – Você não manda em mim! Você vai me ouvir... querendo ou não!

-Karin...

- Cale-se! – gritou. – Por que você me despreza, Sasuke? Você sabe que eu sempre gostei de você, e mesmo assim, nunca ligou...Nem se quer me deu uma chance! O que aquela rosinha sem graça tem que eu não tenho? Só me responda isso!

- Diferente de você... ela nunca me enganou, Karin! – respondeu em tom firme. – Tudo o que eu tenho, devo a Sakura. Ela sempre me apoiou... mas e você?! Sempre criou intrigas, enganou todas as pessoas ao seu redor...

- E-eu nunca enganei ninguém, Sasuke!

- Você enganou o pobre do Sai, fingindo gostar dele apenas para desfrutar do seu dinheiro... Mas algo que eu nunca imaginei foi que você seria capaz de me roubar e destruir meu casamento!

- Mas...

- Eu te dei uma chance.- interrompeu-a. - Te dei um emprego no meu escritório, pois pensei que ainda restava uma pouco de dignidade dentro de você... e como você me retribui? Me roubando!

- Eu não te roubei, Sasuke-kun! – balbuciou em meio a lágrimas

- Pare de me chamar de Sasuke-kun! – gritou. – Você é uma farsante... você é um monstro Karin! Disse coisas horríveis para o meu filho, difamou a minha esposa na frente de uma criança de cinco anos...

- Eu não disse nada disso... você precisa acreditar em mim!

- Disse sim! Não minta!

De uma hora para outra, Karin começou a rir compulsivamente. Parecia estar com sérios problemas psicológicos. Ora estava chorando... ora rindo.

- Acho melhor abaixar a voz comigo, Sasuke! - gritou apontando a arma para ele. - Você sabe que eu posso atirar em você a hora que eu quiser, não sabe?!

- Você está louca, Karin! Está destruindo sua vida por nada!

- Eu não tenho nada a perder, portanto não duvide de mim, Sasuke! Sabe muito bem do que sou capaz!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura ficou com Hinata na casa da morena, enquanto Naruto seguiu para a casa dos Uchihas com Lyn. Ao dobrar a esquina da rua onde Sasuke e Sakura residiam, o loiro avistou um carro de polícia praticamente em frente da residência.

- Naruto-sama, o que está acontecendo?! – perguntou Lyn preocupada.

- Não sei... mas tem alguma coisa muito estranha acontecendo! – Naruto pegou o celular do bolso e tentou ligar para o celular de Sasuke, porém só caia na caixa postal. – Merda! Ele não atende! Fique aqui, senhora Haruno...

Naruto deixou o carro estacionado um pouco afastado da casa e correu ao encontro dos policiais. Quando estava próximo, avistou Sai dentro da viatura e foi ao seu encontro.

- Naruto... tenho péssimas notícias! – o moreno viu Naruto arregalar os olhos. – Não sei como, mas Karin está com o Sasuke dentro de casa...

- O-o quê?

- Um dos policiais rondou a casa e a viu lá dentro com o Sasuke! Não sei como ela entrou... e o pior de tudo que ela está armada!

Um dos policiais se aproximou de Sai e Naruto com uma cara preocupada.

- Temos que ficar prontos... parece que eles estão discutindo.

Os amigos se fitaram. Estavam preocupados com a vida do amigo... logo agora que as coisas começavam a se ajeitar, uma tragédia tinha que ser evitada.

Um som cortante foi ouvido por todos os arredores da casa dos Uchiha. Tanto os policiais como os dois amigos de Sasuke ouviram três tiros vindos de dentro da casa, seguidos de outro barulho. Quando desviaram seus olhos, viram quatro policiais entrando pela porta da frente, no qual havia sido arrombada. Nenhum dos dois conseguiu sair de onde estavam... tinham medo que o pior tivesse acontecido.

Poucos segundos depois, viram dois policiais saindo com Karin. Estava algemada e os homens colocaram-na com violência no banco de trás da viatura. Mas não tinham visto nenhum sinal de Sasuke até aquele momento.

De repente viram o moreno saindo sendo ajudado por outro policial. A camisa que estava usando estava com sangue, porém ele andava sem grandes dificuldades.

- Vamos levá-lo para o hospital! – exclamou o senhor que ajudava Sasuke.

- Não se preocupem... – comentou o delegado aproximando-se dos amigos. – Foi apenas um tiro de raspão. Acho melhor vocês irem para o hospital... estaremos levando-o para o hospital mais próximo.

...Continua...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	14. Capítulo XIII

Passaram-se algumas horas desde todo o ocorrido. Sakura e Hinata já tinham sido avisadas sobre a tentativa de homicídio de Karin e sua prisão.

Naquele momento, todos se encontravam no hospital. A rosada estava uma pilha de nervos, pois até aquele momento não tinha recebido nenhuma notícia de Sasuke. Apesar de Naruto e Sai tentarem lhe convencer que o moreno estava bem e que tinha sido apenas um tiro de raspão, ela queria ver com seus próprios olhos.

- Sakura-chan... acalme-se! – exclamou Naruto. – Está demorando porque os policiais precisam do depoimento do Teme!

- Mas, Naruto...

- Eu conversei com o médico e ele me disse que o Sasuke já tem alta... Hoje mesmo ele volta para casa. Tenha um pouco de paciência.

Sakura torceu a expressão, mas resolveu se calar. Se Naruto estivesse mentindo, ela o mataria com suas próprias mãos.

***

Sakura estava exausta sentada em uma das poltronas da sala de espera, acompanhada de Sai e Ino, que chegara a pouco. As últimas horas foram agonizantes para ela, e tudo o que ela realmente queria era vê-lo.

- Logo eles estão descendo, Sakura-chan... fique calma!

- Sai... obrigada! – exclamou com um sorriso. – Acho que se não fosse por você, Sasuke e eu não estaríamos juntos.

- Não diga bobagens... Uma hora ou outra vocês voltariam! – respondeu de forma divertida. – E além disso, não fiz mais do que deveria... Vocês sempre foram meus amigos e era o mínimo que poderia fazer.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – Sai respondeu com um singelo sim. – Você não vai ser preso, vai? Quer dizer... você instalou as câmeras no escritório sem permissão do Sasuke-kun ou do Naruto.

- Não se preocupe... Sasuke me livrou dessa. Pelo pouco que ouvi, ele disse aos policiais que tinha contratado os meus serviços e como eles não deram parte sobre a invasão... por enquanto estou tranqüilo.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio, quando Ino resolveu se pronunciar.

- Olha quem está vindo ali! – exclamou.

Os orbes verdes de Sakura desviaram-se para Sasuke e Naruto. Na mesma hora, ela correu em direção a eles e abraçou Sasuke com força, sendo retribuída pelo moreno.

- Sasuke-kun... – murmurou ela aos soluços. – Graças a Kami-sama você está bem... Eu fiquei com tanto medo!

- Sakura-chan... você tá me machucando. – disse com uma certa dificuldade.

Sakura afastou-se dele com os olhos marejados. Estava completamente desajeitada.

- De-desculpa.. eu não queria! Aonde está doendo?!

Todos os presentes deram risada da reação da rosada, inclusive o moreno. Sasuke a abraçou e encostou seu queixo no topo da cabeça dela.

- Apenas me abrace com um pouco menos de força... – comentou em tom divertido. – Eu estou bem, Sakura-chan. Não se preocupe!

- É, Sakura-chan! Parece que não era a hora do Teme mesmo! Esse daí é vaso ruim... – Naruto ao comentar isso, viu a ira nos olhos de Sakura e deu um sorriso sem graça. – Credo! É brincadeira...

- Acho melhor irmos para casa! –comentou ela se separando de Sasuke.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chegando em casa, Sasuke e Sakura foram recebidos por Hiro e Lyn que esperavam ansiosos. O moreno sentia-se feliz por tudo finalmente estar resolvido. Estava feliz por saber que teria uma família esperando por ele todas as noites... e o melhor de tudo era saber que Karin finalmente pagaria por todas as maldades que fez.

***

Ele contou a Sakura tudo o que tinha acontecido. Desde a invasão de Karin pelos fundos da casa, até a tentativa de homicídio. Ela teria tentado atirar em Sasuke, porém a arma não disparou e foi aí que Sasuke aproveitou a chance e partiu para cima dela.

Os três tiros ouvidos por Naruto, Sai e os policiais foram disparados enquanto Sasuke tentava tomar a arma de Karin, sendo que foi o último tiro que pegou de raspão do lado esquerdo do peito dele.

Ninguém podia negar que Sasuke teve sorte... Muita sorte!

Sorte ou milagre? Talvez tenha sido um milagre que o primeiro tiro dado por Karin tenha falhado... Talvez tenha sido sorte os três tiros seguintes não terem acertado Sasuke, causando uma verdadeira tragédia...

Ninguém sabe... mas uma coisa é certa: pessoas boas, merecem coisas boas...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hiro subiu as escadas correndo e encontrou a porta do quarto dos pais um pouco aberta. Ao empurrá-la, encontrou Sasuke recostado na cabeceira da cama, de olhos fechados. Aproveitando aquela pequena oportunidade, o menino tirou uma pequena folha contendo um desenho e colocou-a sobre o criado-mudo.

Sasuke continuava de olhos fechados, mas já tinha visto o filho entrando no quarto e antes que o menino saísse, ele o chamou. Em resposta, Hiro apenas virou-se para ele num pulo.

- Eu não queria te acordar, pai... – murmurou.

- Você não me acordou, Hiro. O que é aquele papel ali? – perguntou apontando para o desenho.

Prontamente Hiro pegou a folha e correu até Sasuke. Quando o moreno viu o desenho, não evitou que um sorriso de canto se formasse.

Na folha, Hiro desenhou Sakura, Sasuke e ele próprio. Todos estavam sorrindo e de mãos dadas, porém Sasuke tinha alguma coisa na cabeça.

- O que é isso, Hiro?

- Uma faixa! – respondeu.

- Ahh... uma faixa! E por que você colocou uma faixa na minha cabeça? – perguntou em tom divertido.

- Eu ouvi a mamãe conversando e ela falou que você tava machucado...

Sasuke não conteve uma discreta risada.

- Você não gostou né? – perguntou cabisbaixo.

- Gostei sim! Onde você quer que eu coloque?

Hiro abriu um sorriso e pulou na cama onde o Uchiha estava deitado.

- No seu escritório! – exclamou. – Mas você não deixa aquela mulher de cabelo vermelho pegar...

- Não se preocupe, Hiro... Ela não vai mexer em mais nada!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura terminou de conversar com Hinata pelo telefone. Naruto acabara de chegar e ligou para saber como Sasuke estava e perguntar quando seria a sua próxima consulta com a doutora Sakura Uchiha.

Hinata contou que Naruto havia lhe dito que Sai tinha voltado e que dera carona para Ino e ambos pareciam estar se dando muito bem... _"Até demais" _segundo Naruto. Era bom ver que tudo estava voltando finalmente nos eixos.

***

Sakura subiu as escadas e entrou no quarto do casal, deparando-se com Hiro deitado ao lado de Sasuke. aproximando-se da cama, percebeu que o moreno tinha sobre o peito uma folha. Ao pegá-la viu o desenho de Hiro e não teve como não sorrir.

Ao desviar seus olhos do desenho, viu um par de olhos escuros a observando e sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Como se sente?

- Não muito bem... – murmurou o moreno.

- O que você tem? – perguntou preocupada e em resposta, Sasuke sorriu e a puxou para perto de si.

- Agora está melhor! – exclamou em tom brincalhão.

- Não faça esse tipo de brincadeira, Sasuke-kun... – murmurou aconchegando-se perto dele.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos. Cada um estava perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, porém Sasuke nem se deu conta que suspirou alto demais.

- O que foi, Sasuke?!

- Desculpe... – murmurou fitando-a. – Nada disso teria acontecido se eu tivesse te ouvido desde o começo. Nunca deveria ter confiado na Karin... Mas o pior dos meus erros era achar que você estava errada, Sakura-chan! Queria que você me desculpasse.

Em resposta, Sakura sorriu.

- Não vamos falar sobre isso, Sasuke. Tudo está resolvido e você está bem... é tudo o que realmente importa.- Ela olhou para Hiro adormecido e fez um leve carinho nos cabelos negros do menino. - Tem certeza que não está doendo, Sasuke-kun?

- Tenho. Deixe-o aqui...

- Ele parece tão feliz por você ter voltado... – comentou com um sorriso.

- Só ele está feliz? – perguntou ironicamente.

- Claro que não... – respondeu-lhe. Em seguida, Sakura deu um beijo demorado nele. – Eu também estou feliz, Sasuke-kun... Você não sabe o quanto eu estou feliz por ter você de volta!

- Eu também, Sakura-chan... e devemos grande parte disso à ele, não é?! – perguntou o moreno. – Se não fosse por ele, talvez coisas piores tivessem acontecido. Hiro sempre foi nossa base! Você viu o que ele desenhou?

- Uhum. Mas ele se esqueceu de um detalhe... - murmurou apontando para Hiro no desenho. – Aqui faltam duas asas e um arco e flecha.

O Uchiha a olhou curioso.

- Como assim?

- Hiro foi nosso cupido, Sasuke-kun... Temos sorte em ter nosso cupido particular!

Tudo finalmente tinha entrado nos eixos e finalmente a família Uchiha estava unida de uma forma que nada nem ninguém os separaria de novo.


	15. Epílogo

_A história aos olhos de Hiro_

Meu nome é Hiro Uchiha e tenho dez anos de idade. Moro com a mamãe, o papai e a Saya-chan.

Já faz um tempo que mamãe e papai brigaram e acabaram se separando, mas depois eles voltaram... Ainda bem! Logo que meu pai foi embora, eu sempre via a mamãe chorando pelos cantos da casa. Acho que ela sentiu falta do papai, assim como eu também!

Nunca gostei de os ver brigando, afinal eles são meus pais e pelo que eu sei, quando um homem e uma mulher se casam e tem filhos, eles tem que morar juntos... e não separados!

Pelo pouco que eu entendi, uma mulher estava roubando meu pai e a mamãe sempre o avisou, mas ele não acreditou nela... e acho que foi por isso que eles discutiram e ele foi embora, mas depois ele voltou. Por sorte, eles nunca mais brigaram.

Depois de tudo, eles voltaram e logo a mamãe ficou grávida da Saya-chan... eu fiquei com ciúmes no começo, porque eles quase não me davam atenção quando a Saya-chan nasceu. Ela era muito barulhenta e vivia chorando a noite, fazendo a mamãe acordar um monte de vezes.

Quando eu perguntei se eles não gostavam mais de mim, eles riram. Disseram que a Saya era pequena e precisava de um pouco mais de atenção do que eu... tive que entender, né?!

Logo que minha mãe e meu pai voltaram, acabei conhecendo meus novos tios: tia Ino e o tio Sai. Nós fomos no casamento deles, mas uma coisa estava estranha... a tia Ino estava grávida sem ser casada! Era meio estranho e quando perguntei ao tio Naruto, ele disse que era porque o tio Sai é rápido. Então, depois de um tempo, nasceu Hikaru e agora ele é só alguns meses mais velho que a Saya-chan.

A tia Hinata e o tio Naruto também têm dois filhos, Yumi e Koji. Eles têm cinco anos e são iguaizinhos ao tio Naruto.

****

Hoje é o aniversário de quatro anos da Saya-chan e vamos fazer uma festinha para ela. Como sempre a Saya-chan acordou primeiro do que eu e foi até o meu quarto.

Ela pulou em cima de mim e começou a tentar a arrancar meu edredom.

- Eu tô com fome, Hiro! – ela reclamou.

- Acho que a mamãe e o papai estão na cozinha... vamos? – perguntei e ela concordou.

Nós dois fomos correndo pelo corredor e descemos as escadas. Quando estávamos no último degrau, eu ouvi a mamãe e o papai discutindo. Eu olhei para a Saya-chan e ela fez o mesmo para mim.

Descemos o último degrau em silêncio e nos escondemos perto da porta. De onde nós estávamos, dava para ver a mamãe em pé, próxima da mesa e o papai sentado tomando café.

- O papai tá bravo, Hiro-kun?

Tapei a boca dela e fiz um sim com a cabeça. O papai estava sério e a mamãe também, mas ela parecia um pouco mais calma... eu acho.

- Sasuke-kun, não seja paranóico...

- Eu não gosto dele, Sakura! Você sabe muito bem! – o papai encarava a mamãe com a cara feia. – Aquele fedelho fica perto demais da Saya!

- Eles são crianças, Sasuke. Pare com isso! Em nenhum momento vi o Hikaru-kun fazer nada demais com a Saya-chan...

O papai tem muito ciúmes da mamãe e da Saya-chan. Ele sempre fala para eu ficar perto e tomar conta da Saya... vai entender, né?!

- E além disso, eles virão aqui hoje e espero que você não comece com essa palhaçada de ficar com ciúmes, Sasuke!

Saya-chan e eu não agüentamos e demos uma risada quando o papai ficou calado. Era engraçado ver a cara dele.

- Acho que a mamãe nos viu, Hiro...

Era verdade... a mamãe estava olhando bem para onde nós estávamos escondidos e sorriu.

- Vocês já estão acordados? Venham aqui...

Saya-chan correu na minha frente e logo abraçou a mamãe e depois sentou no colo do papai, que continuava com a cara séria. Também cumprimentei os dois e sentei na mesa.

- Você tá bravo? – Saya-chan começou a mexer nos cantos da boca do papai, tentando fazer ele dar um sorriso.

- Por que a pergunta, Saya-chan? – Mamãe também se sentou na mesa.

- O Hiro-kun e eu ouvimos vocês dois brigando... – Às vezes ela fala demais.

Assim que ela falou isso, eu me encolhi na cadeira, ainda mais quando vi meu pai me olhando com uma sobrancelha levantada. Eu sabia que se olhasse para a minha mãe, ela também estaria assim, ou pior...

- Vocês sabem que nós não gostamos que fiquem ouvindo a conversa dos adultos! – papai olhou sério para a Saya-chan e depois para mim. – Agora tomem café-da-manhã porque sua mãe e eu temos que arrumar as coisas.

Depois do café, mamãe pediu para que Saya-chan nos comportássemos enquanto eles arrumavam as coisas. Mas depois de muito insistência, papai e eu fomos encher as bexigas enquanto mamãe e Saya arrumavam os enfeites.

Ficamos só eu e meu pai na sala e ele ainda tava sério

- Hiro... – ele me chamou depois de amarrar outra bexiga e eu só o olhei. – O que você acha do Hikaru?

- O Hikaru? Filho da tia Ino e do tio Sai? – ele só fez um sim com a cabeça. – Ele é legal, pai...

Não entendi porque meu pai fez aquela pergunta e ele ficou quieto depois disso... e continuei não entendendo.

- Você não acha que ele fica perto demais da sua irmã?

- Eles são amigos pai!

Vi que ele olhou para os lados e espiou onde a mamãe estava e depois virou-se para mim e fez um gesto com a mão para que eu chegasse mais perto.

- Quero te pedir um favor... – ele tava quase cochichando. – Fique de olho nele por mim... não gosto daquele garoto perto da Saya! Faria isso por mim, Hiro?

- Tá, pai... faço!

Meu pai sorriu para mim e bagunçou meus cabelos. Até que enfim, ele deu um sorriso.

***

A festa da Saya-chan já tinha começado. Tia Hinata, tio Naruto, Yumi e Koji já estavam aqui em casa...tinha também alguns amigos meus e da Saya-chan e minha avó Lyn. Tudo estava normal, até que a campainha tocou e meu pai foi atender com a Saya no colo.

De longe, vi o papai um pouco emburrado e depois vi o motivo: os meus tios Ino e Sai tinham chegado e o Hikaru também. Papai colocou a minha irmã no chão e o Hikaru entregou o presente para ela, que se escondeu atrás das pernas do papai.

Acho que o papai gosta muito do tio Sai, porque ele tava trabalhando no lugar daquela mulher estranha lá no escritório dele... Mas ele tem é ciúmes da Saya.

Vi meu pai fechando a porta e depois ele olhou direto para mim. Agora, eu precisava ficar perto do Hikaru... Bem agora que eu tava me divertindo? Droga!

Chegaram mais algumas pessoas e depois de um tempo, a mamãe veio me chamar:

- Hiro-kun, vamos cantar parabéns para Saya-chan... – ela sorriu. – Chama o Hikaru-kun, Yumi e Koji para mim?

- Uhum...

Ela me deu um beijo e saiu.

Depois de chamar todo mundo, cantamos parabéns para a Saya-chan. Ela tava no colo da mamãe, papai do lado dela e eu no meio dos dois. Ela assoprou as velas e a mamãe ajudou a Saya a cortar um pedaço de bolo...

- Toma, Hiro-kun... – ela tinha me dado o primeiro pedaço de bolo.

Depois, Saya desceu do colo da mamãe e logo a tia Hinata e tia Ino foram ajudar a mamãe a servir o bolo. Meu pai parecia mais calmo e então resolvi comer meu bolo sentado no sofá.

Tudo tava bem, mas de repente vi meu pai emburrar de novo e logo entendi porque!

- Feliz Aniversário, Saya-chan... - O Hikaru foi perto da Saya e deu um beijo nela e ela ficou vermelha. Que pirralho abusado! Agora entendi porque do papai ter ciúmes dele! Hunf!

Cheguei perto do meu pai que olhava para a cena quase esmagando o copo que tinha nas mãos.

- Pai... – cutuquei ele e logo o vi me fitando. – Posso empurrar ou bater no Hikaru?!

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e deu um sorriso.

- Não... Só se você fizer escondido da sua mãe! – meu pai alargou o sorriso e eu o segui.

- Sasuke! – Acho que minha mãe ouviu o que ele disse e logo que viramos, nós a vimos com os braços cruzados. – O que eu disse sobre esse tipo de atitude? – Papai ficou sem graça com a bronca. – E você, Hiro-kun... isso é coisa que se pergunte?! - Sempre sobra para mim...

Nós dois ficamos quietos no sofá, um do lado do outro, mas sempre olhando onde a Saya e o Hikaru estavam.

***

A festa já tinha acabado. Saya tinha dormido no colo do papai, que estava bem melhor depois que o Hikaru foi embora e eu já tava com muito sono. Acho que a mamãe também tava cansada, mas acho que ela estava mais brava do que tudo.

- Vamos dormir, meu amor... – murmurou mamãe.

Nós quatro subimos e o papai foi levar a Saya-chan para o quarto dela, enquanto mamãe foi comigo para o meu quarto.

Depois que ela me colocou na cama e me cobriu.

- Hiro-kun, não gosto quando fala aquele tipo de coisa! Sei que você gosta da Saya-chan e quer protegê-la, mas não pode ser tão ciumento como o papai...

- Hum...

Mamãe fechou os olhos e sorriu.

- Você é idêntico ao seu pai, meu anjo... – ela murmurou em meio a risadas. – Me prometa que não perguntará mais aquele tipo de coisa!

- Tá bom...

Ela me deu um beijo e me ajeitou na cama. Provavelmente sobraria para o papai as broncas. Quando ela tava saindo do quarto quando eu chamei.

- Mãe... – ela virou e me olhou. – Não briga com o papai...

- Tá bom! Boa noite, amor...

Logo que a mamãe saiu, papai apareceu no quarto e se aproximou da cama.

- Obrigado, filho... – papai veio e me deu um beijo e andou até a porta. – Boa noite, Hiro.

- Boa noite, papai!

Logo, papai também fechou a porta e depois que eu ouvi os passos dele se afastando, joguei as cobertas no chão e corri para a porta. Abri tentando não fazer barulho e coloquei metade do rosto para fora e vi os dois conversando no corredor.

A mamãe estava com os braços envolta do pescoço do papai.

- Nunca mais diga aquelas coisas para ele, Sasuke-kun...

- Desculpe...

De longe, vi papai sorrindo e aproximou o rosto da mamãe e beijou ela.

Eca!

Depois, os dois saíram de mãos dadas e foram para o quarto e só aí que resolvi voltar para a cama para dormir.

Não sei porquê, mas não gosto quando eles brigam porque não quero que eles se separem de novo. Não entendo quando a mamãe fala que eu sou o cupido particular deles, mas acho que deve ser porque eu gosto de ver os dois juntos e felizes...

Ainda não entendo muito disso, mas o importante é que a nossa família está unida e espero que fique assim até o fim.

* * *

_Fim_

* * *

Bom, finalmente postei toda a fic aqui! *---*

Essa fic, assim como as outras, foram postadas no Nyah! Fanfiction e somente lá... :)

Espero que tenham gostado do epílogo, onde Hiro, o filhinho do nosso casal adorado, narra a vida deles depois de tudo o que passaram!

Apesar da fic ser beeeem dramática, o final foi "alegre", até porque, depois de tudo o que passaram, a família Uchiha merecia ser feliz!

Agora, só ficarei no aguardo dos reviews! Não custa nada e para mim é importante saber a opinião das pessoas que lêem! ^^

Beijoooooos!


End file.
